


Na Hebanowych Skrzydłach Przybędę

by snylilith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover of concept, F/F, F/M, GFY, M/M, Piekielni Artwork, Star Wars - Freeform, The Crow - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Dziesięć lat po wydarzeniach na Naboo samotny Jedi budzi się pośród piasków Geonosis. Jego jedynym towarzyszem jest kruk.Nowy zestaw ilustracji (oryginał również jest ilustrowany) przygotowała niezastąpiona Piekielna. You are the best, sister! <3





	Na Hebanowych Skrzydłach Przybędę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpijka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpijka/gifts), [Piekielna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Piekielna).
  * A translation of [On Ebon Wings, Ere I Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259396) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_thy unimaginable wings, where dwells the breath of all persisting stars_

_~ e.e.Cummings_

 

 

Blask niemal wypalał mu oczy. Zamrugał i uświadomił sobie, że widzi. Ból wywołany światłem był znajomy. Odwrócił twarz, żeby uciec przed blaskiem, zdziwiony, że może coś takiego zrobić. Teraz czuł promienie słońca tylko po jednej stronie. Jego twarz...

Sięgnął drżącymi palcami i wymacał brwi, nos, powieki, policzki i podbródek. Nieznanym elementem był pokrywający twarz zarost. Długość włosów też z jakiegoś powodu wydawała się nie pasować. Przeczesał kosmyki palcami – były co najmniej dość długie, żeby sięgać do brody.

Kolejno wracały do niego wszystkie zmysły. Oczom brakowało jeszcze zdecydowania, ale dotyk już się obudził i przekazywał nie tylko żar słońca, lecz także łagodne muśnięcia wiatru, igrającego z jego włosami i głaszczącego rozgrzaną skórę. Zmysł dotyku powiedział mu też, że leży na ziemi, w sypkim piasku, usianym kamieniami. Skrzywił się i przewrócił na bok. Mniej kamieni, ale ciągle niezbyt wygodnie.

Wzrok zaczął się poprawiać – rozpoznawał już elementy otoczenia. Nie były zbyt imponujące, głównie piasek i skały, na których leżał. Równie obce jak długość włosów – był na wielu planetach, ale to raczej nie była jedna z nich.

Do akcji włączył się nos, oceniając sytuację: suchy klimat, atmosfera o ostrym zapachu, nie dało się wyczuć nic zielonego. Jeżeli znajdował się na tej planecie sam, przypuszczalnie umrze, zanim zdąży się nacieszyć prywatnością.

Ktoś rechotał.

Zazwyczaj nie skupiał się na rodzajach śmiechu, ale ten konkretny mógł być tylko drwiącym rechotem. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że drwiny odbywają się jego kosztem, więc podniósł się ostrożnie, szeroko otwierając oczy i szukając źródła dźwięku.

-Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak się budzicie, ludziska.- Ktoś się odezwał i znowu zarechotał. -Przysięgam, te wytrzeszczone oczy z miejsca czynią mój dzień lepszym.-

Odwrócił się w kierunku głosu. Na pobliskiej skale siedziała jedyna żywa istota w zasięgu wzroku. Wiatr przeczesywał jej hebanowe pióra. Kos.

-Gdzieś ty się chował.- Rozległo się mamrotanie. -Jestem krukiem, idioto. Kosy to totalnie inny gatunek i są równie durne, jak ludzie.-

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie rozumiał. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby siedział i gadał z ptakiem, prawda?

-Ha!- zarechotał głos i kruk przekrzywił głowę, żeby zmierzyć go błyszczącym, złotym okiem. -To niemożliwe, żebyś w ogóle gdziekolwiek był i gadał, a jednak jesteś. Czy to nie powinno ci się wydać nieco dziwniejsze?-

– Dlaczego? – zapytał, czując, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Jego głos zabrzmiał spokojnie, zupełnie nie odzwierciedlając stanu umysłu. – Powiedziałbym, że ty jesteś wystarczająco dziwny za nas dwóch.

Kruk nastroszył pióra, przeskakując z nogi na nogę, jakby poirytowany.

-W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy. Zazwyczaj wy, głupcy, sami pamiętacie, co za robotę macie do wykonania. -

– Robotę? – powtórzył, oszołomiony.

Kruk otworzył dziób i najwyraźniej westchnął.

-Jak masz na imię, cud-chłopcze?-

– Jestem... – zawahał się, trafiając na pustkę. – Ja... Nie pamiętam.

Z jakiegoś powodu miał wrażenie, że ptak wykonał gest, jakby chciał ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

-W takim razie całe szczęście, że obaj dostaliśmy instrukcję obsługi, bo inaczej mielibyśmy przesrane. Ludzie to kretyni.- Kruk odwrócił głowę, żeby zmierzyć go spojrzeniem drugiego oka. -Obi-Wan z czymś ci się może kojarzy?-

Wyprostował się. Imię wywołało w jego umyśle reakcję łańcuchową.

– Tak... Tak. Pamiętam. Nazywam się Obi-Wan Kenobi.

To nie była jedyna rzecz, którą pamiętał. Wstał i o mało się nie przewrócił, tracąc równowagę. Pozycja wydawała mu się dziwna, jakby upłynęło dużo czasu, od kiedy stał po raz ostatni.

– Pamiętam... Naboo. Byłem na Naboo. – Rozejrzał się dookoła i uniósł brew. – To zupełnie nie przypomina Naboo.

-Panie i panowie, oto zwycięzca!- stwierdził kruk, z zadowoleniem trzepocząc skrzydłami. -I masz rację. Naboo jest o ładne kilka parseków stąd, jeśli dobrze pamiętam jednostkę miary, której ostatnio używacie.-

Obi-Wan spojrzał po sobie, niepewnie dotykając ubrań. Były tak znajome, jak planeta była obca: beżowa tunika i spodnie, znoszone brązowe buty. Nie miał pasa ani płaszcza. Z niepokojem odkrył nieobecność miecza świetlnego. Bez niego miał wrażenie zaburzonej równowagi. Jego miecz...

Osunął się na kolana, kiedy runęły na niego wspomnienia ostatnich dni. Misja na Naboo, zlecona przez kanclerza Valoruma. Gunganie i blokada Naboo. Ucieczka i szukanie hipernapędu na Tatooine. Chłopiec...

Zamknął oczy. Spotkanie z Radą. Nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku rozpaczy, kiedy sobie o tym przypomniał. Jego Mistrz przyjął Anakina Skywalkera jako swojego Padawana, co oznaczało, że Obi-Wan stał się... kim właściwie? Odsunięto go, a jednak wciąż chciał stać u boku człowieka, którego nazywał Mistrzem przez ostatnie dwanaście lat. Deklaracja, wypowiedziana z całkowitą pewnością w głosie, nie zdradzała nic z uczuć, które przepełniały go w tamtym momencie. Zrobiłby wszystko dla mężczyzny, którego pokochał.

Potem wszyscy razem wrócili na Naboo i... I co? Jego ręka nieświadomie powędrowała tam, gdzie powinien wisieć miecz świetlny. Właśnie. Miecze świetlne. Niebieski. Zielony. Podwójne ostrze, zlewające się w smugę czerwieni. Trzy miecze, zlewające się w pamięci w jeden taniec.

Krzyknął i zaczął ściągać wierzchnią tunikę tak gwałtownie, że zadrapał się boleśnie i o mało nie urwał sobie ucha. Następnie zrzucił spodnią warstwę, z rozpędu rozrywając szew na rękawie. Jego ciało wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak pamiętał: blizny, ślady setek niebezpiecznych misji, przecinały się tu i tam. Gdyby nie bakta, byłoby ich pewnie znacznie więcej.

Była też jedna nowa blizna. Niewielki krąg tuż nad sercem. Ślad oparzenia o poszarpanych krawędziach, w nieprzyjemnym kolorze wypłowiałej czerwieni, ostro kontrastujący z jasną skórą.

Dotknął śladu drżącymi palcami i poczuł gładką, jedwabistą tkankę, typową dla starych blizn po oparzeniu mieczem świetlnym. Nie musiał sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, że identyczny ślad znajdował się na plecach, tam, gdzie miecz Sitha przebił jego ciało na wylot.

Spojrzał na kruka oczami pełnymi szoku i niedowierzania. Ptak nie poruszył się, obserwując Obi-Wana z nieskończoną cierpliwością.

– Umarłem – wychrypiał Kenobi.

-Tak.-

– Gdzie... – Odkaszlnął, próbując przepchnąć słowa przez gardło, nagle ściśnięte. – Gdzie ja jestem? Czy to piekło?

-He. Jego całkiem niezły odpowiednik, przynajmniej w skali waszej Republiki. Jesteś na Geonosis. Brzmi znajomo?-

– Geonosis. – Obi-Wan zamknął oczy, przywołując w pamięci mapę Republiki. Niedaleko Naboo, jeszcze bliżej Tatooine. Przeszedł go dreszcz. – Czyli po śmierci trafiamy na Geonosis? Miałem rację. To _jest_ piekło.

Kruk roześmiał się, podskakując na swojej kamiennej grzędzie.

-Nie wiem, jak się rzecz ma z innymi, ale powiem ci tyle. Nie jesteś w krainie śmierci. Nie jesteś jednością z Mocą. Ani nic innego, co jest sprzedawane jako zaświatowy specjał milenium.- Kruk zatrzepotał skrzydłami. Obi-Wan miał wrażenie, że ptak nie czuje się dobrze, spędzając tak wiele czasu na ziemi.

– Czyli nie jestem martwy? – zapytał z nadzieją. Nie czuł się martwy. Oddychał, posiadał puls (dla pewności przycisnął dwa palce do nadgarstka i sprawdził), mógł czuć, myśleć, dotykać... Nie wiedział, co znaczy być martwym, ale przypuszczał, że nie polega to na budzeniu się, ponieważ jakiś kamień szturcha cię w bok...

-Ach. Przykro mi, młody. Jesteś zdecydowanie martwy, puls czy nie. Umarłeś na Naboo dziesięć lat temu, przebity mieczem przez jednego brzydkiego Sitha.-

Zabity na Naboo. Przez Sitha. Obi-Wan zamrugał ze zdumienia.

– DZIESIĘĆ LAT?!

-Nie do mnie miej pretensje- burknął kruk. -To nie ja cię dźgnąłem. Ale może trochę cię pocieszy wiadomość, że ten twój Mistrz przeciął brzydala na dwoje.-

– Ale... Ale... – Obi-Wan zacisnął pięści, policzył do dziesięciu i wykonał najbardziej podstawowe ćwiczenia uspokajające. Wiedział, że zaczyna brzmieć dość żałośnie. – Jeśli nie żyję od dziesięciu lat... – Zrobił głęboki wdech. – Co ja tu robię? Dlaczego teraz?

Kruk znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w niego bez mrugnięcia oczami w kolorze bursztynu.

-Pamiętaj.-

 

**Lament**

 

Miotał się w ciemności, sięgając na oślep. Nie było tu niczego, co mógłby dotknąć, zobaczyć, _poczuć_. Jeżeli doświadczał w tej chwili bycia jednością z Mocą, to musiał przyznać, że był to stan mocno przereklamowany. Walczył, żeby nawiązać połączenie z czymkolwiek, z chwilą bieżącą, z myślą. W jego umyśle najwięcej miejsca zajmował Qui-Gon, wspomnienie drżących rąk Mistrza, gładzących twarz Obi-Wana, tak ciepłych, że niemal parzących w zetknięciu z lodowatą skórą. Rysy Qui-Gona pobruździła rozpacz, kiedy Mistrz przytulał rannego do piersi, kołysząc go łagodnie, kiedy ciało Obi-Wana powoli ogarniał bezwład. Próbował uciec, nie przypominać sobie, ale wspomnienia były wszystkim, co miał.

_Obi-Wanie_ , szeptał Qui-Gon, nawet nie próbując powstrzymać spływających po twarzy łez. _Dlaczego?_

Obi-Wan uniósł rękę, drżącymi palcami chwytając łzy z policzków Mistrza. Kiedy zabrakło mu siły, Qui-Gon przytrzymał jego opadającą rękę w swoich dłoniach. Obi-Wan przez chwilę po prostu cieszył się tym dotykiem. Tyle ciepła. Tyle _życia_. Tak bardzo był za to wdzięczny.

Po raz pierwszy wkraczając do walki jako ktoś inny niż Uczeń Jedi, Obi-Wan otworzył się na Moc. A ta przyszła do niego, wypełniając umysł i uwalniając myśli. Krytykowany przez Qui-Gona dar widzenia przyszłości napełnił go wiedzą. Pokazał mu śmierć Qui-Gona z rąk Sitha i jej konsekwencje: chłopca i młodego Jedi, opuszczonych, zostawionych samym sobie. To by było niemożliwe do zniesienia: przygnieciony poczuciem winy, zostałby sam z dzieckiem, którego nie byłby w stanie uczyć.

W odpowiednim momencie podczas walki Obi-Wan zrobił unik, wiedząc, że w ten sposób cios dosięgnie jego Mistrza. To Qui-Gon spadł z kładki, nie on. W ten sposób ciężar walki spadł na Obi-Wana, a jego Mistrz dostał cenne sekundy odpoczynku.

Podniósł wzrok i odszukał oczy Qui-Gona, tak oszałamiająco błękitne i pełne życia, że ten widok niemal zaparł mu dech w piersiach. A przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało.

_Warto,_ pomyślał. _Było warto. On żyje, ja umieram. Niewielka cena za zachowanie światła w galaktyce._ Przełknął własną rozpacz, świadomy, że kochał Qui-Gona i że miał rację, nigdy o tym uczuciu nie mówiąc. Uczucia jego Mistrza były przeznaczone tylko dla Ucznia, Padawana. Mężczyzna znany jako Obi-Wan Kenobi nie był istotny, zwłaszcza w świetle przepowiedni.

Wziął głęboki oddech, szukając słów, nie chcąc zostawiać Mistrza bez pożegnania.

– Trenuj Anakina – wyszeptał, chociaż nie było to to, co chciał powiedzieć. Jego dar, pomyślał niechętnie, miał wyjątkowo kiepskie wyczucie czasu. – Po...trzebuje cię, Qui-Gon. – Zdołał się uśmiechnąć. – Jak... ja... – Nie dane mu było skończyć. Nie miał już więcej powietrza. Zadrżał, walcząc o jeszcze jeden oddech, ale nadaremno. Słyszał jeszcze swoje imię, słyszał, że Qui-Gon go woła, ale spadał, spadał aż wszystko zniknęło w mroku.

Obi-Wan krzyczał, zgięty wpół, a garście miał pełne piasku i drobnych kamieni. Wreszcie wziął głęboki, chrapliwy oddech, zamrugał, żeby pozbyć się piasku spod powiek i rozluźnił pięści. Gardło miał obolałe i wysuszone, jakby krzyczał naprawdę długo.

Niedaleko poruszył się jakiś ciemny kształt. Obi-Wan podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że kruk przysunął się bliżej. Balansował teraz niezbyt pewnie na wąskiej skalnej iglicy, wystającej z piasku.

-Więc?-

– Tak – wyszeptał Obi-Wan, raz jeszcze pochylając głowę, aż dotknął czołem podłoża. – Pamiętam.

 

[*]

 

_Proszę!_ krzyczał. Miał wrażenie, że odbija się od niewidzialnej ściany. _ProszęProszęProszę!_

_A cóż to za harmider,_ ktoś się zdziwił. _Zmarłych byś pobudził, chłopcze. A możesz być pewien, że wiem, o czym mówię._

Głos należał do kobiety, niósł w sobie ciepło i pocieszenie. Obi-Wan zamilkł, próbując zobaczyć, kto mówił.

_Halo?_

_Witaj, moje dziecko,_ odpowiedziała. Była wszędzie, pomimo że on był tylko maleńką iskierką świadomości pośrodku pustki. _Co cię tak wzburzyło?_ Zamilkła na chwilę, a potem kontynuowała, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź. _Dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś? Nie należysz tu. Już dawno powinieneś pójść dalej._

Obi-Wan nie miał pojęcia, o czym ona mówi. _Zawsze tu byłem. To znaczy... Nie zawsze. Ale nie byłem nigdzie indziej od kiedy... Kiedy... No wiesz._

Wydawała się rozbawiona, kiedy odpowiedziała.

_Tak. Wiem. Ale cały ten czas spędziłeś błąkając się po terenach przygranicznych, podczas gdy powinieneś był ruszyć dalej._

Tereny przygraniczne? Obi-Wan rozejrzał się wokół, na tyle, na ile można to było nazwać rozglądaniem się. _Nie widzę tu żadnych terenów,_ wymamrotał.

Roześmiała się. _Jak na Jedi, jesteś niesamowicie dosłowny._

_Dzięki?_ Nie był pewien, czy te słowa były komplementem, czy raczej przyganą.

_Wracając do mojego poprzedniego pytania. Dlaczego tak krzyczysz? Trudno było coś z tego zrozumieć._

_Stało się coś złego,_ stwierdził. Nie odpowiedziała, więc spróbował wyjaśnić. _Czuję... Coś w głębi umysłu mówi mi, że stało się coś złego. Tam... Na zewnątrz._ Umilkł, zastanawiając się, czy ona zrozumie, co miał na myśli. Sam nie był pewien, czy rozumie.

_Chcesz wrócić._

_Jestem martwy. Nie mogę wrócić._

Kiedy znowu usłyszał głos swojej tajemniczej rozmówczyni, odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś stara się być wobec niego bardzo cierpliwy.

_Mój drogi, jeśli jesteś choć w połowie takim Jedi, na jakiego wyglądasz, powinieneś wiedzieć, że jest o wiele więcej rzeczy, które NIE są niemożliwe. Odpowiedz na pytanie, słońce._

_Tak, chciałbym wrócić,_ westchnął Obi-Wan. _Wiem, że to zabrzmi płytko i egoistycznie, ale_ muszę _wrócić. Brakuje... Brakuje czegoś..._ Zawahał się, próbując przekuć myśli w słowa. _Równowaga została zaburzona. Myślę, że to może być moja wina, a w takim razie muszę naprawić to, co zniszczyłem._

_Czy to ma coś wspólnego z nieodwzajemnioną miłością?_

Obi-Wan wiedział, że się zarumienił. _To prawda, że moja miłość nie została odwzajemniona. Ale nawet gdybym tam wrócił i wszystko naprawił, taką by pozostała._

_Dlaczego?_

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się. _Ponieważ on mnie nie kocha. A nawet gdyby, w wyniku jakiegoś przewrotnego cudu, okazało się, że mnie kocha, to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe._

_Dlaczego?_ powtórzyła pytanie.

_Jestem martwy. Musiałbym tu wrócić. Jakie mam prawo, żeby oddać komuś swoje serce, a potem je zabrać?_

_Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał rację. Miłość, nawet dzielona przez moment..._ Obi-Wan miał wrażenie, że jego rozmówczyni wzruszyła ramionami. _Nieważne. Myślę, że to będzie pierwszy raz od wieków, kiedy chodzi o coś innego, niż zemsta._

_Jedi nie szukają zemsty_ , odpowiedział Obi-Wan, zbity z tropu. Ciągle nie miał pojęcia, z kim rozmawia, ale przed chwilą bez wahania przyznał się do uczuć, o których nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał. Co gorsza, czuł się, jakby zdał egzamin, ale nie wiedział, z jakiego przedmiotu.

_Godna podziwu cecha_ przyznała radośnie kobieta. _Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę naturę ludzi. Macie olbrzymie skłonności do przemocy._

Obi-Wan nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Nawet jeśli byłeś zawodowym dyplomatą, nie łatwo znaleźć godną ripostę, kiedy niewidzialna istota obraża cały twój gatunek. Zamrugał, czując nagle, że rozmówczyni się wycofuje. _Poczekaj!_ krzyknął, nie potrafiąc podążyć za nią. _Co mam zrobić?_

Poczuł dotknięcie ciepła, opromieniającą go obecność. Światło wydawało się wypełniać jego umysł, a ciemność dookoła znikała. _Niemądry Jedi,_ śmiech dźwięczał w jej głosie jak tysiące dzwoneczków. _Musisz się tylko obudzić._

 

_It is a very mixed blessing to be brought back from the dead._

_~Kurt Vonnegut_

 

Kruk zarechotał: na przemian zamykał i otwierał dziób, wydając cichy, gardłowy dźwięk.

-Jest zajebista, nie?-

Obi-Wan usiadł, podwijając nogi pod siebie, i przyjrzał się uważnie krukowi, który wciąż, wbrew wszelkiej logice, rozmawiał z nim.

– To prawda. Znaczy się, przysłała mnie tu...

Zamrugał, ciągle nieco oszołomiony nagłym powrotem wspomnień, a potem sięgnął po tunikę.

-No ba.- Kruk wykonał kilka skoków w jego stronę, a kiedy Obi-Wan skończył się ubierać, rzucił mu oczekujące spojrzenie. Obi-Wan wyciągnął rękę, żeby kruk mógł wylądować na nadgarstku. Ptak okazał się cięższy, niż wyglądał na pierwszy rzut oka.

Obi-Wan zapraszająco poruszył ramieniem i kruk powoli wspiął się wyżej, aż zajął wygodną pozycję. Jego szpony zostawiały ślady na ubraniu, ale nie na skórze.

Obi-Wan pogładził jedwabiste pióra, a ptak ochoczo poddał się pieszczocie.

– Jesteś moim przewodnikiem – wyszeptał Jedi.

-Mniej więcej- potwierdził kruk. -Mam się trzymać blisko, żeby rozwiać kilka wątpliwości, upewnić się, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego...-

Obi-Wan skinął głową. Nie pamiętał, żeby ktoś mu wyjaśniał, co go łączy z krukiem – wiedza po prostu tam była.

-Wiesz już, dlaczego tu jesteś?-

Obi-Wan znowu skinął głową, wstając. Kruk rozłożył skrzydła, balansując na jego ramieniu.

– Tak myślę. To głównie instynkt, więc pozwolisz, że zaczniemy od zwiedzania okolicy.

-Dla mnie spoko. Mam nieskończone ilości czasu, młody.- Kruk zmrużył bursztynowe oczy i wystawił dziób pod wiatr. -Aczkolwiek ty możesz go mieć trochę mniej. Słyszę odgłosy walki.-

Obi-Wan podniósł głowę, nasłuchując. Kruki musiały mieć ten zmysł lepiej rozwinięty, więc dopomógł sobie Mocą, aż wreszcie usłyszał: stłumiony odgłos strzałów z blastera i charakterystyczny dźwięk mieczy świetlnych.

– To jest... – Wsłuchał się w odległy hałas. – To jest naprawdę _wiele_ mieczy świetlnych.

-Starcie mistrzów, co, młody?- Kruk się otrząsnął, nastroszył pióra, które po chwili znów ułożyły się w gładkie, błyszczące linie czerni.

– Tak przypuszczam.

Początkowo szedł ostrożnie, niepewien wagi na swoim ramieniu, aż wreszcie kruk smagnął go skrzydłem przez twarz.

-Mógłbyś biec z pełną prędkością, a i tak bym nie spadł. A nawet gdybym spadł, posiadam skrzydła. Dawaj, trzeba trochę rozruszać ten cyrk na kółkach!-

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jak sobie życzysz – stwierdził, rozpędzając się do biegu, przyspieszonego Mocą. Nie musiał nawet o tym myśleć, Moc sama do niego przypłynęła. Niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, podniecony prędkością, z jaką pędził przez pustynię.

-Kurwa mać!- zakrakał kruk, wbijając szpony w ramię, na którym siedział. _Będę miał krew na tunice,_ pomyślał z niezadowoleniem Obi-Wan.

A potem: _Kogo obchodzi odrobina krwi? Jestem martwy!_

Roześmiał się i nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak dziwacznie, cudownie wolny.

Zatrzymał się na krawędzi przepaści, nie chcąc skakać w ciemno z pełną prędkością. Wziął głęboki oddech, czując się wypoczętym, jakby mógł biec bez końca. Jakby właśnie się przespacerował w ogrodach Świątyni, a nie pędził z maksymalną prędkością przez nierówny teren Geonosis.

– Jak powinienem cię nazywać?

-Pytasz o moje imię?-

– Nie inaczej – przytaknął Obi-Wan, przyglądając się sylwetce samotnego myśliwca, jedynego charakterystycznego punktu w dolinie poniżej. Jego kształt wydawał mu się znajomy. – Jesteś świadomą istotą, która mi w dodatku pomaga. Wołanie per "hej, Ptaku" wydaje się nieco nieuprzejme.

Kruk znowu zarechotał, krótkim, gardłowym kraknięciem.

-Nazywam się Jeimor. Zdecydowanie męski przedstawiciel rodziny krukowatych, Obi-Wanie.-

– Miło mi cię poznać, Jeimor – odpowiedział Obi-Wan. – Nawet jeśli okoliczności są...

-Kurewsko dziwne.-

Obi-Wanowi pozostało tylko skinąć głową. Po czym zeskoczył z klifu.

-Hej!- wrzasnął Jeimor, wypuszczając ramię Obi-Wana i wzbijając się do lotu. -Może by tak małe ostrzeżenie?-

Obi-Wan wybuchnął śmiechem, po czym spowolnił upadek dzięki Mocy, lądując w lekkim rozkroku.

– Wybacz, powiedziałeś, że masz skrzydła.

Pobiegł w stronę myśliwca, za plecami słysząc, jak Jeimor mamrocze pod nosem obraźliwe komentarze na temat Jedi. Myśliwiec przypominał kształtem trójkąt, pomalowany na jasnobrązowo i czerwono. Na boku miał wymalowany symbol Zakonu Jedi. Niedaleko kokpitu wystawała kopuła astromecha.

– Ktoś z naszych – zauważył Obi-Wan, podchodząc bliżej. Światełka astromecha błysnęły i robocik przekręcił kopułę przodem do mężczyzny. Zapiszczał ostrzegawczo, rozpoznając w nim intruza.

Obi-Wan zauważył przyczepiony do kopuły ogranicznik.

– Musi ci być z tym niewygodnie – zauważył, próbując podjąć rozmowę z nieufnym droidem. Droid wydał długi, cierpiętniczy dźwięk. – Masz tu śliczny stateczek, czyż nie?

Tym razem astromech najeżył się i obrzucił go serią gniewnych pisków, zakończonych donośnym prychnięciem.

– Nie ma powodu do nerwów – zapewnił go Obi-Wan. – Nie jestem tu po to, żeby ukraść statek. Jestem Jedi – a Jedi nie kradną od swoich.

Droid zapiszczał powątpiewająco.

– Tak, naprawdę. I wiesz co? Zdejmę ci ten ogranicznik, jeśli obiecasz, że nie nie rozniesiesz mnie działkami w ramach wdzięczności.

-Jedi- wymamrotał kruk, lądując na dziobie myśliwca. -Negocjowalibyście nawet siedząc w paszczy rancora, do połowy pożarci.-

Obi-Wan rzucił karcące spojrzenie w szeroko pojętym kierunku Jeimora.

– Niewykluczone. Nie ruszaj się. – Po czym wyciągnął rękę i chwycił za krawędź skrzydła myśliwca.

Nieskończony strumień obrazów eksplodował mu pod czaszką.

_Platforma lądownicza przed Świątynią na Coruscant._

_Wodny świat, nieustannie smagany deszczem._

_Qui-Gon, kulący się pod przemoczonym płaszczem, przemawiający do małego droida._

_Asteroidy i potężne, ogłuszające eksplozje._

_Znowu Qui-Gon, rozmawiający z droidem, chociaż nie dało się rozpoznać słów._

_Droidy-niszczyciele._

Obi-Wan chwycił łapczywie powietrze, wypuszczając krawędź skrzydła i przyciskając ręce do piersi. Przez chwilę próbował zrozumieć, co właśnie zaszło.

– Jasna Mocy – wyszeptał, z wolna odzyskując równowagę. – Cóż to było?

-Przepraszam.- Jeimor nawet brzmiał na autentycznie skruszonego. -Przypuszczam, że powinienem był cię ostrzec. Możesz teraz doświadczać retrokognicji. Jej źródłem mogą być ludzie albo przedmioty, czasem nawet miejsca. Przychodzi w zestawie z robotą.-

Obi-Wan zagapił się na Jeimora z obrzydzeniem. Psychometria. Na litościwą Moc, akurat tej umiejętności _nigdy_ nie pragnął...

– Będę miał wizje za każdym razem, kiedy czegoś dotknę?

Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że coś takiego mogłoby go sparaliżować w trakcie walki.

Kruk przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się.

-Nie sądzę. To zależy od kilku ciekawych kwestii. Zazwyczaj nie zobaczysz tyle samo, dotykając danego przedmiotu dwa razy. Im większy występuje związek z czymś, co jest dla ciebie ważne, tym silniejsza będzie reakcja.- Kruk zaczął ostrzyć dziób o kadłub myśliwca. -Co widziałeś?-

Obi-Wan zamknął oczy, skupiając się na przebłyskach obcych wspomnień. Qui-Gon. Skupił się na drugim obrazie, mniej zamazanym przez deszcz. W brodzie Mistrza pojawiło się więcej srebrnych nitek, jeszcze więcej we włosach. Co zaskakujące, nie sprawiło to, że wyglądał starzej, jedynie – dostojnie. To było jedyne słowo, które przychodziło Obi-Wanowi do głowy. Nowe linie znaczyły jego twarz, a w oczach pojawił się wyraz znużenia i rezygnacji, coś, czego Obi-Wan nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Zanim się obejrzał, do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.

Jego Mistrz był gdzieś tu, na tej planecie.

_Nie mogę go spotkać!_ pomyślał w panice, tracąc kruchą równowagę. _Nie mogę, nie mogę, nie mogę!_

Klasnął dłońmi, wykonując najprostsze ćwiczenie uspokajające i odnajdując stracony balans, zanim został sparaliżowany przez własny umysł.

– To pojazd Qui-Gona – odpowiedział Jeimorowi. – On sam też musi gdzieś tu być. Sądząc po droidach-niszczycielach, które widziałem, ma kłopoty.

-Twój Mistrz.- Jeimor przymknął oczy. -Czy to ma coś wspólnego z nami?-

Obi-Wan sięgnął po Moc, ale nie nadeszła żadna podpowiedź.

– Jeszcze nie wiem.

Pochylił się, wybrał ciężki, płaski kamień i znów wspiął się na skrzydło myśliwca. Tym razem, szczęśliwie, żadne wizje się nie pojawiły.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Spełniam obietnicę – odpowiedział, przyglądając się uważnie ogranicznikowi. Pod uderzeniem kamienia mechanizm odpadł, a droid zaczął kwilić radośnie, ciesząc się z odzyskanej swobody.

– Proszę. – Obi-Wan poklepał droida po kopule. – Tak lepiej, prawda?

Droid zabulgotał entuzjastycznie w odpowiedzi.

Mężczyzna zeskoczył, odwrócił się i ruszył tam, skąd dobiegały odgłosy walki, zatrzymał się jednak, słysząc za plecami natarczywe piski.

– O co chodzi?

Droid przez chwilę nadawał w swoim dźwięcznym języku, a potem otworzył kopułę nad siedzeniem pilota. Nie mogło to być nic innego, niż zaproszenie. Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Jeimora.

– Tak byłoby szybciej – zaproponował.

Z kruka jakby uszło powietrze.

-Wolę własne skrzydła- burknął niechętnie. Obi-Wan tylko czekał w milczeniu i w końcu ptak się poddał. -Przeklęci Jedi.- Z tymi słowami przesunął się niezgrabnie wzdłuż dziobu, na krawędzi kokpitu czekając na ludzkiego towarzysza.

Myśliwiec posiadał dość przestrzeni dla Obi-Wana, ale Qui-Gon musiał się w nim ledwie mieścić. Kenobi poświęcił chwilę na przyjrzenie się kontrolkom. Podstawowy projekt wyposażenia myśliwców używanych przez Jedi nie uległ w ciągu tych dziesięciu lat większym zmianom, a ulepszenia, chociaż dość liczne, były też łatwe do zrozumienia. Obi-Wan rozpoczął procedurę startową, budząc zostawione w stanie niskiego poboru energii silniki i systemy. Na konsoli wyświetlił się interfejs astromecha, natychmiast wypełniony pełnymi ekscytacji komunikatami droida.

– Miło mi cię poznać, R-4 – uśmiechnął się Obi-Wan. Przypuszczał, że nim dzień dobiegnie końca, nawiąże jeszcze wiele nowych znajomości. – Kilka mil stąd toczą się jakieś walki. Czy zechciałbyś po drodze wyjaśnić nam sytuację?

R-4 wyświetlił potwierdzenie. Jeimor zajrzał niepewnie do kokpitu, przekrzywiając głowę raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę.

-A gdzie grzęda dla ptaka?-

Obi-Wan nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku. Podał Jeimorowi ramię, a kiedy ptak na nie wskoczył, przeniósł go ostrożnie do niewielkiej, choć wystarczającej przestrzeni za swoim prawym barkiem.

– Złap się czegoś – doradził, po czym sięgnął po interfejs pilota i założył go na głowę.

-Taa, jasne- Jeimor wydawał się przygaszony. - _Tego_ nie było w umowie...-

Obi-Wan wcisnął gaz do dechy i poczuł znajomą radość, kiedy statek wzniósł się w powietrze. Już zapomniał, że lubił latać – przynajmniej dopóki nikt do niego nie strzelał.

[Od czego mam zacząć?] zapytał R-4, kiedy wznosili się ponad krawędź wąwozu. Kilka klików na południe bez trudu można było dostrzec intensywną wymianę ognia. Obi-Wan zauważył transportowce, coś co wyglądało na statki Federacji Handlowej i... czy to była armia Unii Technokratycznej? _Cudownie._

– Zacznij dziesięć lat temu, ale ogranicz się do wydarzeń mających związek z dzisiejszą sytuacją.

Wyświetlacz zgasł na chwilę, a ciszę przerywało tylko pracowite popiskiwanie R4. Wreszcie ekran znowu się rozjaśnił, kiedy R4 zaczął projekcję długich i szczegółowych wyjaśnień. Obi-Wan zaczął czytać i poczuł, że blednie. Od kilku lat w siłę rósł ruch Separatystów, pod wodzą Hrabiego Dooku. Obi-Wan zmarszczył czoło, przypominając sobie nutę niechęci, zawsze obecną w głosie Qui-Gona, kiedy ten wspominał o swoim dawnym Mistrzu. Nie przerywał lektury, a R4 wyświetlił listę ugrupowań, związanych ze sprawą. Była to długa lista – o wiele za długa, żeby nie budziła w Obi-Wanie lęku.

– Od mojej śmierci w galaktyce zaszły spore zmiany – wymamrotał.

-Im więcej rzeczy się zmienia, tym więcej zmienia się _naprawdę_ _-_ powiedział beznamiętnie Jeimor.

[Są tacy, którzy próbują przekonać Senat, że wobec zagrożenia ze strony Separatystów niezbędne jest utworzenie armii Republiki. Tej opinii stanowczo sprzeciwia się grupa znana jako Lojaliści. Na jej czele stoi senator Amidala z Naboo.]

– Też mi niespodzianka.

-Sprytny droid- pochwalił Jeimor.

– Muszą takie być – stwierdził Obi-Wan, zmniejszając prędkość, ponieważ zbliżali się już do linii ognia. – Droidy na usługach Jedi muszą sobie radzić z ogromem informacji.

[Doszło do licznych zamachów na życie senator Amidali. Rada oddelegowała Padawana Skywalkera do ochrony senator. Nie posiadam jeszcze wiadomości o wynikach głosowania, które miało miejsce trzy dni temu. Mój pilot, Mistrz Jinn, został wysłany przez Radę z misją odkrycia, kto pragnie śmierci senator Amidali. Dowody zaprowadziły nas na Kamino, ukrytą planetę, gdzie mój pilot znalazł ośrodek klonowania, a w nim armię klonów. Kaminoanie są przekonani, że produkcję armii zleciła im Rada Jedi. Nie jest to prawdą, ale nie otrzymali tej informacji.

Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy.

– O rany.

[Mój pilot odkrył także tożsamość osoby zamieszanej w zamach na życie senator Amidali. Jest to łowca nagród, Jango Fett. Śledziliśmy Jango Fetta aż na Geonosis. Mistrz Jinn udał się na zwiady, wrócił i nadał wiadomość dla Rady, w której poinformował, że Separatyści budują na Geonosis armię. Następnie został zaatakowany i uprowadzony. Wtedy nałożono mi ogranicznik i nie dotarły do mnie żadne późniejsze informacje.]

-Sporo tego jak na jeden łyk- skomentował Jeimor. Obi-Wan poczuł muśnięcie piór, kiedy kruk się otrząsał. _Zaatakowany i uprowadzony._ Czyli nie zabity. Jeszcze nie. Obi-Wan zapanował nad pokusą, żeby poszukać sygnatury mocy swojego Mistrza. To mógłby być kiepski pomysł.

– Sporo, nie da się ukryć – przyznał, z powrotem skupiając się na kontrolkach. Zwiększył pułap i wybrał kurs prosto w strefę działań wojennych.

R4 rozkrzyczał się alarmująco, kiedy w ich stronę pomknęło dziesięć różnych pocisków. Obi-Wan westchnął i zanurzył się w Mocy, z lekkością wymykając się niebezpieczeństwu. Przechylił samolot na skrzydło, opadając nisko i pozwalając, żeby sterowany przez droida myśliwiec przemknął górą.

– Umierają – wymamrotał, prowadząc zwinny stateczek wokół innej jednostki droidów, wznoszącej się ociężale.

-Kto?-

– Jedi – szepnął Obi-Wan. – Wielu. Od kiedy odzyskałem wspomnienia – ale trochę trwało, zanim sobie przypomniałem, jak odczuwa się śmierć. I było ich tak wielu, nie potrafiłem uwierzyć...

-Opłaczesz ich później- burknął Jeimor. -Wolałbym nie wybuchać.-

Obi-Wan po cichu przyznał mu rację.

– R4, czy ktoś wysyła dane do identyfikacji sojuszników? Jeśli tak, przetłumacz je na swój system, chcę wiedzieć, co kto robi. A potem nadaj swój sygnał, żeby nikt nas przypadkowo nie zestrzelił.

Droid pisnął potwierdzająco. Obi-Wan zaczął serię szybkich manewrów, żeby uniknąć formacji trzech wrogich myśliwców, które zaczęły gęsty ostrzał. Oznaczył je jako pojazdy sterowane przez droidy i aktywował uzbrojenie swojego statku. Jeden dobrze wymierzony strzał zdjął mu z ogona dwie wrogie jednostki, a powstała eksplozja porwała trzecią.

Obi-Wan wrócił spojrzeniem do ekranu astromecha i uśmiechnął się z ulgą; armia Separatystów, pomimo przewagi liczebnej, nikła w oczach. Nie wiedział, jakie dokładnie siły wspierał, ale uchwycone w dole błyski mieczy świetlnych szeptały mu, że jest na właściwym miejscu.

-Nie wiesz? Gówno prawda- prychnął Jeimor. -Myślę, Obi-Wanie, że właśnie widzimy, jaki był wynik głosowania w Senacie.-

Obi-Wan skinął głową, nieszczególnie zaskoczony, i zrobił gwałtowny zwrot w prawo. Promienie lasera niemal musnęły kokpit. Obi-Wan skrzywił się i zanurkował spiralą, ścigany przez siedzącego na ogonie drona. Kruk nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, kiedy Jedi skręcał gwałtownie to w prawo, to w lewo, unikając coraz bardziej precyzyjnych strzałów.

Wreszcie zmniejszył prędkość i odbił w lewo, przez zaciśnięte zęby modląc się, żeby statek wytrzymał ten manewr. Dron przemknął obok, a wtedy Obi-Wan odwinął w prawo i strzelił, opierając się na wspomaganym Mocą instynkcie. Wrogi statek eksplodował.

-Zaczynam cię lubić, młody.- Jeimor szczęknął dziobem z satysfakcją.

– Dzięki – odpowiedział nieuważnie Obi-Wan, skupiając się na odległym zakątku po drugiej stronie pola bitwy. Pociągnął za drążek, przyspieszając i gwałtownymi manewrami wyprowadzając statek ze strefy najgorętszych walk. Ścigacz, eskortowany przez dwa drony, ewakuował się na wschód. W krótkim momencie zrozumienia Moc wyśpiewała Obi-Wanowi jego następne zadanie.

Przyspieszył bez wahania. Był wystarczająco wysoko, żeby drony nie uznały go za zagrożenie dla ścigacza.

-Albo mi się wydaje, albo pole bitwy jest w przeciwną stronę?- Jeimor wydawał się bardziej zaciekawiony niż zmartwiony.

– Musimy go zatrzymać – odpowiedział Obi-Wan, sięgając głębiej w Moc, żeby zrozumieć, dlaczego właściwie. A potem cofnął się gwałtownie, szarpnął, zatrzaskując umysł najbardziej skomplikowaną serią barier, jakiej go kiedykolwiek nauczono. Przeszedł go dreszcz.

-O co chodzi?-

– Jest Mrocznym – wyjaśnił i przygryzł wargę, ogarnięty lękiem. Kiedy ostatni raz stanął na przeciw sługi Ciemności, nie skończyło się to dobrze. Moc, którą poczuł tym razem, była o wiele potężniejsza, kontrolowana i kształtowana w sposób, który wydał mu się znajomy, nawet jeśli przypominał odbicie w krzywym zwierciadle. – Myślę... Myślę, że to Hrabia Dooku.

Jeśli Qui-Gon tu był, na pewno już wiedział o upadku dawnego Mistrza. Obi-Wan żałował, że nie mógł mu oszczędzić tego odkrycia – jego nauczyciel wystarczająco wycierpiał przed laty z powodu zdrady Xanatosa.

-Ach, gospodarz porzuca własne przyjęcie.- Jeimor delikatnie pociągnął Obi-Wana za ucho. -Wyluzuj, młody. Nie jesteś już tym samym człowiekiem. Hrabiego Dorka czeka spora niespodzianka.-

Zaskoczony Obi-Wan parsknął śmiechem.

– Hrabia Dork?

-Nie mówiłeś, że tak ma na imię? Powiedz, że nie pasuje.-

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się i zmusił zgrabny myśliwiec do jeszcze szybszego lotu, doganiając i zostawiając w tyle ścigacz Hrabiego.

-Hym, czyżbyśmy porzucali złola?-

– Wiem, dokąd leci. – Podczas krótkiego połączenia ich umysłów Dooku był całkowicie skupiony na swoim celu. Obi-Wan porozumiał się z R4 i myśliwiec przyspieszył po raz kolejny, kiedy droid przesunął moc z mniej kluczowych elementów systemu. – Musimy tylko dotrzeć tam jako pierwsi.

[Błahostka] – stwierdził beztrosko R4.

Wkrótce znaleźli wykuty w skale hangar, który okazał się chwilowo opuszczony. Obi-Wan wylądował i otworzył kokpit, zostawiając droidowi zadanie ochłodzenia silników po szaleńczym locie. Oprócz nich w hangarze znajdował się tylko jeden pojazd: geonosiański żaglowiec słoneczny, przygotowany do startu.

-Jaki mamy plan, młody?- Jeimor podskakiwał na krawędzi kokpitu, rozprostowując skrzydła i otrząsając się energicznie.

– Najpierw pozbędziemy się żaglowca – odpowiedział Obi-Wan, przypominając sobie posiadane strzępy informacji na temat tego typu statków i możliwości ich szybkiego popsucia. – Musimy zatrzymać Dooku na planecie. W najgorszym wypadku po prostu wysadzimy wszystko w powietrze.

-Ok. A co z Dorkiem?-

Wargi Obi-Wana drgnęły w krótkim uśmiechu. Zaczął przetrząsać swój pojazd, a wreszcie odsunął fotel i sięgnął do znajdującego się pod nim schowka.

– Żeby sobie z nim poradzić, przydałabym mi się jakaś broń. W przeciwnym razie po prostu stanę w przejściu, z tobą na ramieniu, i zacznę mu grozić. Kiedy padnie ze śmiechu, zrzucimy go do przepaści.

Jeimor zakrakał radośnie.

-Poczucie humoru! Chwała mojej gwieździe, Rycerz ma poczucie humoru!-

Obi-Wan zamarł.

– Padawan – stwierdził lodowato. – Słowo, którego szukasz, to Padawan. A tak naprawdę, nie jestem nawet tym.

Jeimor zamrugał, przyglądając się Obi-Wanowi z opadniętym dziobem.

-Jasne, młody- zgodził się potulnie. -Co tylko zechcesz.-

Obi-Wan skinął głową i wyciągnął ze skrytki apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Za nią znajdował się pojemnik z suszoną żywnością, ohydną, ale jadalną, a obok prosta skórzana torba. Powierzchnia była wytarta, a krawędzie miękkie od wieloletniego używania. Obi-Wan wyciągnął ręce, zastanawiając się, czy dotknięcie tego przedmiotu, należącego do Qui-Gona i tak bardzo osobistego, poskutkuje kolejnym psychicznym tornadem.

Mylił się: wspomnienia obrazów i uczuć były tym razem odległe i łatwe do zignorowania. _Nie będzie tu broni –_ powiedział sobie, ale i tak otworzył klapę. W środku ułożone były ubrania na zmianę, zapakowane tak sprytnie, żeby po wyjęciu nie było na nich ani jednej zmarszczki.

Na wierzchu leżał miecz Obi-Wana.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w broń, wstrzymując oddech. _N_ _iemożliwe._

Zbadał wzrokiem rękojeść: jej długość, uchwyt i kontrolki, znaczące ją drobne uszkodzenia i wytarcia, ślady częstego używania. Wyglądała identycznie jak jego własna. Niepewnie dotknął powierzchni.

_Och, słodka Mocy, tylko nie to_ zdążył jęknąć, a obrazy pędziły przez jego umysł z prędkością światła. Używał tego miecza, od kiedy skończył piętnaście lat i właśnie oglądał ponad pięć lat wspomnień w ciągu pięciu sekund. Ćwiczenia, strzały z blasterów, Xanatos, Mistrz, prowadzący go przez nowy ruch, kiedy plątały mu się nogi, śmiech podczas kolejnych sparringów z Bant i Garenem, niezliczone starcia i Sith, ciągle powracająca walka z Sithem. Poczuł fantomowy ból, rozchodzący się po klatce piersiowej.

Zacisnął zęby i powstrzymał falę wspomnień. Tym razem pewniej chwycił rękojeść i wyciągnął miecz z torby. Odczekał chwilę, żeby się upewnić, że wrażenie nie wróci, po czym schował pozostałe przedmioty na miejsce.

Nie rozumiał, co Qui-Gon sobie wyobraża, żeby tak nosić przy sobie miecz dawnego ucznia. W pewien niejasny sposób było to przerażające. Nadchodząca walka z potężnym zwolennikiem Ciemnej Strony wydawała się festynem w porównaniu do emocji, które na nowo rozbudziło to odkrycie.

Przez moment Obi-Wan czuł się winny, zabierając miecz, ale zmusił się do zignorowania tych myśli. Jeżeli po wszystkim ciągle będzie oddychał, przeprosi Qui-Gona za samowolkę i zwróci miecz. Nie należał już tak naprawdę do niego.

-Lepiej się pospiesz, młody- ostrzegł kruk, przekrzywiając głowę raz w jedną stronę, raz w drugą. -Słyszę silniki.-

Obi-Wan skinął głową i wyskoczył z kokpitu. Żaglowiec słoneczny. Aktywował miecz i twarz skąpał mu znajomy bladoniebieski poblask. Nie zostało dużo czasu, więc zdecydował się na ogólną demolkę. Zablokował przycisk miecza w pozycji włączonej i wypuścił rękojeść, po czym użył Mocy, żeby pokierować bronią.

Kilka szybkich, precyzyjnych cięć i żagle stały się bezużyteczne. Nawet bez nich ciągle można było podnieść statek w powietrze, ponieważ służyły tylko do poruszania się w kosmosie, więc posłał ostrze głębiej, rozcinając podwozie eleganckiego statku. Miecz dostał się do delikatnych wnętrzności jednostki, niszcząc system chłodzenia i kilka kluczowych punktów zasilania. Wszystko to dałoby się naprawić – gdyby się dysponowało czasem.

Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby Dooku ten czas znalazł. Moc przepływała falami przez jego umysł, domagając się, żeby dawny Jedi został powstrzymany. Obi-Wan nie miał czasu, żeby usiąść i zastanowić się _dlaczego._

-Kiedy postanowisz coś popsuć, z pewnością wiesz, jak się do tego zabrać.- Jeimor wzbił się w powietrze ze swego miejsca na krawędzi kokpitu i kilkoma mocnymi uderzeniami skrzydeł przeleciał na drugą stronę hangaru, żeby usiąść na ramieniu Obi-Wana. -Czas na wielkie spotkanie. Gotowy?-

– Nie – odpowiedział Obi-Wan.

-Spryciarz. Daleko zajdziesz.- Jeimor przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Spojrzał na Obi-Wana badawczo jednym bursztynowym okiem. -Dlaczego tak ci zależy na tym, żeby walczyć z tym gościem? Mam wrażenie że nigdy go nawet nie spotkałeś...-

Obi-Wan zmusił się, żeby stanąć nieruchomo. Gdyby dał się ponieść nerwom i zaczął krążyć, wyczerpałby się jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem walki.

– Miałem przebłysk, kiedy go zobaczyliśmy. Czasem widzę przyszłość – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem. – Bardzo irytujący talent. Qui-Gon i jego Padawan... – Zamrugał, żeby pozbyć się nagłych łez. To ciągle bolało. Odrzucenie ciągle bolało.

_Do diabła, byłem wart więcej!_

Odegnał ostre ukłucie bólu, jak najwięcej uwalniając w Mocy. Teraz i tak nic z tego nie miało znaczenia.

– Qui-Gon i Anakin mieli się tu zmierzyć z Dooku. Są w drodze, ale Hrabia ma nad nimi sporą przewagę.

-Ok, czyli to twój Mistrz i jego patykowaty Uczeń mieli skopać dupę złolowi. Czemu zamierzasz strawestować te plany?-

– Skąd wytrzasnąłeś takie słowo? Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Jeimor wydał z siebie dźwięk bardzo przypominający szydercze parsknięcie. – A zamierzam strawestować te plany, ponieważ ich rezultat będzie raczej opłakany.

-Doprawdy?-

Obi-Wan skinął głową. Słyszał dźwięk silników – Hrabia był już naprawdę blisko.

– Właśnie tak. A nie chcę, żeby któremuś z nich stała się krzywda.

Pomyślał o roześmianym chłopcu, którego Qui-Gon wykupił z niewoli. Ciekawe, na jakiego mężczyznę wyrosło tamto dziecko.

-Zamierzasz być kozłem ofiarnym?-

Obi-Wan aktywował miecz i opuścił ostrze wzdłuż boku, odnajdując swoje miejsce w Mocy, podczas gdy dźwięk silników zamierał. Ktoś szedł w jego stronę, otoczony aurą Ciemności.

– Naprawdę wolałbym nie.

 

 

**Punkt kulminacyjny**

 

 

Hrabia Dooku odrzucił z ramion płaszcz, szybkim krokiem przechodząc przez hangar. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Konfederacja została wplątana w konflikt z nowo utworzoną armią Republiki, wielu Jedi poniosło śmierć, a galaktyka pogrążała się w chaosie wojny. Wiedział, że Mistrz będzie zadowolony – nawet on. Wielkie plany zaczynały wydawać plony, przygotowując scenę na kolejne lata.

Zaalarmowała go subtelna zmiana w Mocy, więc zwolnił, rozglądając się podejrzliwie. Dostrzegł tylko swój statek, ale widok zmasakrowanych żagli słonecznych powiedział mu wszystko.

Dooku zmarszczył czoło. Wyczuwał, że jego dawny Uczeń ściga go wraz ze swoim ostatnim Padawanem: tym potężnym, Skywalkerem, wobec którego Mistrz, któremu służył Dooku, miał wielkie nadzieje. Ale takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał.

Rozglądając się uważnie, obszedł fragment okaleczonego żagla i stanął oko w oko z obcym.

Stał przed nim człowiek, mężczyzna, niższy o dobrą głowę i odziany w wypłowiały strój Jedi. Długie włosy i broda w kolorze jasnej miedzi podkreślały głębię chłodnych, błękitnozielonych tęczówek. Twarz miał usmarowaną czarnym i szarym pyłem, najbardziej skupionym wokół oczu. Wielkie, czarne ptaszysko przysiadło na ramieniu Jedi, przestępując z nogi na nogę i mierząc Hrabiego o wiele zbyt inteligentnym spojrzeniem bursztynowych oczu.

Mężczyzna trzymał w lewej ręce włączony miecz świetlny, skierowany ku ziemi. Jego blask rzucał na twarz obcego widmowe cienie, co sprawiało, że pył wyglądał jeszcze bardziej niepokojąco. Wpatrujące się w Dooku oczy wyrażały ognistą determinację.

Przed Dooku stał Rycerz Jedi i nie było w nim ani grama strachu.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym widział cię na arenie – zadumał się Hrabia, nie sięgając jeszcze po własny miecz. Wyczuwał w tym człowieku potęgę, ukrytą, ale czekającą tylko na zerwanie więzów. Przegrana nie byłaby wykluczona wobec tej siły.

Najpierw należało przetestować opanowanie przeciwnika, a następnie wykorzystać jego słabości.

Jedi obdarzył go krótkim uśmiechem, nie sięgającym oczu.

– Nieco się spóźniłem, Dooku.

W odpowiedzi Hrabia uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Tu mnie masz, obawiam się. Znasz moje imię, ale ja nie znam twojego.

– To nie ma znaczenia. – Młody człowiek wzruszył ramionami, nie wytrącając z równowagi ptaka. Uważne spojrzenie bursztynowych, niemrugających oczu zaczynało działać Dooku na nerwy. – Jestem tu, żeby cię powstrzymać. Tylko to się liczy.

– Doprawdy – odpowiedział Dooku, splatając palce i pozwalając, żeby spokój otulił go jak płaszcz. Jednym spojrzeniem ocenił stan żaglowca, wyciekające z jego wnętrza płyny. Młody Jedi zniszczył środek transportu, którym Dooku miał opuścić planetę, ale ciągle istniały inne drogi ucieczki. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś zdołał tego dokonać, mój młody przyjacielu.

Kolejne wzruszenie ramion.

– Nie dbam o to, co ci się wydaje. – Jedi przechylił głowę, nasłuchując. Dooku też słyszał silniki nadlatującego transportowca. – Nadciąga dwóch kolejnych Jedi. Między naszą trójką ucieczka może się okazać bardzo trudna.

Dooku uśmiechnął się drwiąco, rozkładając ręce.

– Padawan, który nie potrafi zapanować nad emocjami i mój własny dawny Uczeń? O nich bym się nie martwił. Qui-Gon Jinn stracił haniebnie dwóch Padawanów i wkrótce straci trzeciego. – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie lękam się Mistrza Jedi, będącego chodzącym niepowodzeniem.

Napotkał spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu.

– Być może wina nie leżała po jego stronie. Być może go nie doceniasz.

Dooku pozwolił sobie poczuć odrobinę satysfakcji. Oto przypadkiem trafił na temat, który przełamał spokój Jedi. To była maleńka szczelina, ale wystarczająca, żeby zniszczyć przeciwnika.

– Być może – zgodził się łaskawie. Poruszył się i mężczyzna odpowiedział tym samym. Jedi i Upadły zaczęli ostrożnie krążyć wokół siebie. Niebieski miecz ciągle był skierowany ku ziemi.

_Słaby głupiec,_ pomyślał Dooku, przez moment czując współczucie wobec młodego Rycerza, ciągle zbyt przejętego niepraktycznymi zasadami Zakonu.

– A więc znasz mojego dawnego Ucznia?

– Tylko ze słyszenia – odpowiedział Jedi, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie usadowionemu na jego ramieniu ptakowi. Ten przekrzywił łeb, przyglądając się człowiekowi jednym złotym okiem. – Lepiej poszukaj sobie jakiejś innej żerdzi.

Ku zaskoczeniu Dooku, ptak zakrakał raz i wzbił się w powietrze. Wylądował na małym myśliwcu, stojącym po drugiej stronie hangaru. Na wargi Dooku wypłynął uśmiech: oto miał przed sobą środek transportu, którego użyje, kiedy skończy z Jedi.

– Tylko ze słyszenia? W takim razie do twoich uszu musiały dotrzeć pogłoski, że Mistrz Jinn jest człowiekiem złamanym, bladym cieniem samego siebie.

– O niczym takim nie wiem – zaprzeczył Jedi, przekrzywiając głowę w imitacji ptasiego ruchu. – Jednak nie słyszałem też, że masz zwyczaj powtarzać słabe klisze.

Oczy Dooku rozszerzyły się lekko – jedyna sugestia, że zauważył przytyk.

– W moich słowach nie ma niczego oprócz prawdy, młody przyjacielu.

 

_Fear is pain arising from anticipation of evil._

_~ Arystoteles_

 

-Co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz go zagadać na śmierć? Utnij mu łeb i miejmy to za sobą... -

_Nie,_ sprzeciwił się Obi-Wan, pilnując, żeby oddychać równo i głęboko, pomimo że nerwy i mięśnie drżały od tłumionego napięcia. _To nie jest droga Jedi. Nie mogę go tak po prostu zdekapitować. Nie tak. On mnie nawet nie atakuje._

Kruk zakrakał donośnie, aż po cichym hangarze poniosło się echo. -Moc ci mózg wyprała, bałwanie jeden! Uważasz, że niby co on teraz robi?-

Obi-Wan przełożył miecz do prawej ręki i wytarł lewą dłoń w spodnie. _Kusi. Próbuje sprowokować do ataku._

Jeimor parsknął.

-A głowa cię przypadkiem nie boli?-

Obi-Wan zamarł. Kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, czuł się nieco dziwnie. Nawet teraz wzrósł subtelny nacisk na jego umysł. Sięgnął po Moc i zorientował się, że bariery, które ustawił, poddawane są testom, badane. Kilka zaognionych punktów wskazywało, gdzie jego obrona została już naruszona.

Warknął, zirytowany na siebie i chwycił miecz w obie dłonie.

– Wiem co robisz i to nie podziała.

Dooku spojrzał na niego z uprzejmym, niewinnym uśmiechem.

– Proszę?

-Niech go, niezły ma tupet.-

Obi-Wan skupił się na moment, naprawiając szkody i tworząc nową warstwę wokół istniejących osłon. Kiedy tylko skończył, poczuł się lepiej, a myśli popłynęły wolne i jasne. Teraz czuł promieniującą od starca Ciemność, przytłaczającą i obezwładniającą samą swoją intensywnością. Nie wygrałby z upadłym Jedi w walce umysłów: jego przewaga zawsze leżała gdzie indziej.

Obi-Wan uniósł miecz świetlny i napięcie uleciało z jego postawy. Rozsypane wspomnienia dostarczyły jednego, kluczowego elementu: Obi-Wan zatryumfował nad Sithem na Naboo, nawet jeśli zapłacił za to życiem.

Dooku był tym, który szkolił obi-wanowego Mistrza w technikach walki mieczem świetlnym. Qui-Gon przekazał tę wiedzę swojemu Uczniowi. W pewnym sensie Obi-Wan wiedział, czego się spodziewać po przeciwniku.

Uśmiechnął się i spróbował szybkiego cięcia. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami w ręku Dooku pojawił się miecz i ciemnoczerwone ostrze zablokowało błękitną smugę. Nacisk na jego bariery osłabł i wreszcie zniknął całkowicie, kiedy Obi-Wan zasypał Dooku gradem ciosów. Upadły Jedi był potężny, ale nie dość, żeby prowadzić jednocześnie pojedynek na miecze i walkę umysłów.

Hrabia Dooku już się nie uśmiechał.

– Umrzesz, Jedi.

Obi-Wan odpowiedział śmiechem, wykonując salto i próbując ataku z góry. Dooku dał radę sparować.

– To była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką dziś usłyszałem.

 

 

 

 

_When we two parted_

_In silence and tears,_

_Half broken-hearted,_

_To sever for years_

_~Lord Byron_

 

 

Qui-Gon Jinn wyskoczył z transportowca, wiedząc, że Anakin Skywalker depcze mu po piętach. Mistrz wylądował na platformie bezdźwięcznie, łagodząc impakt dzięki Mocy. Za sobą usłyszał głuche uderzenie, sugerujące, że jego Padawan miał twardsze lądowanie. Bez słowa aktywowali miecze i pośpieszyli do środka. Qui-Gon jak przez mgłę usłyszał w Mocy pozbawiony słów krzyk, kiedy ich transportowiec został zestrzelony, ale jego uwaga skupiona była na czymś innym.

Jego dawny Mistrz próbował go zmanipulować, żeby dołączył do Separatystów. Kiedy to nie podziałało, próbował doprowadzić do jego egzekucji. Pomimo początkowego sukcesu Qui-Gon był pewien, że jedynie przybycie innych Jedi, a następnie Mistrza Yody na czele armii klonów, ocaliło jego, Anakina i Padme przed śmiercią.

Qui-Gon nie bał się śmierci, a czasem wręcz pragnął jej desperacko, ale nie chciałby pociągnąć za sobą innych. Miał nadzieję, że teraz nie prowadzi ku śmierci Anakina.

Omiótł spojrzeniem wnętrze hangaru, zauważając zdemolowany gwiezdny żaglowiec i swój własny myśliwiec, zaparkowany po przeciwnej stronie. Na dziobie siedział niewzruszenie wielki czarny ptak, z zaangażowaniem oglądający jakąś scenę, ukrytą przed oczami Qui-Gona.

– Mistrzu – wyszeptał Anakin, lekko opuszczając miecz z zaskoczenia. Ryk wichru i jęk dział laserowych wreszcie przestały go ogłuszać i Qui-Gon usłyszał dźwięk ścierających się mieczy świetlnych.

– Chodź – polecił i ruszył do przodu. Anakin bez słowa ruszył za nim, spięty i całkowicie skupiony. Qui-Gon musiał przyznać, że naprawdę bał się o chłopaka. Raz już doświadczył upadku Padawana, a teraz upadł też jego własny Mistrz, i Qui-Gon aż nazbyt dobrze potrafił rozpoznać ciemność, kłębiącą się niczym paskudne chmury wokół Anakina. Miał nadzieję, że zdoła do niego dotrzeć, zawrócić chłopaka z tej ścieżki zanim będzie za późno. Modlił się, żeby dane mu było wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Kiedy obeszli wreszcie ruinę żaglowca, zatrzymali się, zdumieni. Hrabia Dooku toczył zacięty pojedynek z kimś obcym. Qui-Gon przyjrzał się długim, miedzianym włosom, charakterystycznej tunice Jedi i błękitnemu ostrzu miecza, połyskującemu w wirze błyskawicznych cięć i parad. Twarz nieznajomego była pokryta pyłem, który wyglądał bardzo dziwnie, jakby wynurzał się z niego jakiś wzór. Skupiał się wokół oczu i ciemnymi strugami spływał w dół.

Zanim Qui-Gon zdążył się przyjrzeć, rudzielec znów był w ruchu, wykonując salto w tył nad stertą skrzyń, zanim Dooku zdołał go do nich przyszpilić. Hrabia skoczył za nim, wspomagając się Mocą i wykonując cięcie mieczem, które powinno pozbawić jego przeciwnika głowy.

Jedi wykonał unik, szybki jak węgorz, natychmiast przechodząc do ataku. Na twarzy zagapionego Anakina zdumienie mieszało się z czystym podziwem.

– Na Moc, co to za jeden?

Qui-Gon potrząsnął głową, uświadamiając sobie, że musiał wyglądać podobnie.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie powinniśmy pozwalać, żeby walczył z Dooku samotnie.

Zrobił krok do przodu, ale Anakin chwycił go za ramię. Qui Gon zerknął na swojego Padawana, powstrzymując irytację.

– Mistrzu, poczekaj – poprosił chłopak, nie patrząc na Qui-Gona. Nie odrywał wzroku od siedzącego na dziobie myśliwca ptaka. Błękitne i bursztynowe oczy wydawały się toczyć pojedynek spojrzeń.

– Anakinie? – zaczął zdezorientowany Qui-Gon, wodząc wzrokiem między uczniem a ptakiem. Anakin stał jak sparaliżowany, jakby go ktoś zamienił w słup soli. Qui-Gon odwrócił się i oparł rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. – Padawanie?

Jego Uczeń drgnął, jakby wyrwany z transu i spojrzał na Qui-Gona szeroko otwartymi, zdumionymi oczyma.

– To nie jest nasza walka.

Zaskoczony Qui-Gon opuścił rękę. Kątem oka widział swojego dawnego Mistrza i jego przeciwnika, wymieniających cięcia z nieludzką prędkością.

– O czym ty mówisz?

Spojrzał na ptaka, a ten pochylił lekko głowę, patrząc człowiekowi w oczy. Było w tym wzroku coś magnetycznego i wizja Qui-Gona na chwilę wypełniła się bursztynem.

Zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku.

– Dzieje się tu coś dziwnego, Mistrzu – stwierdził Anakin, dezaktywując miecz i przytraczając go do boku. – Nie mam tylko pojęcia, co.

– Ja też nie – przyznał Qui-Gon. Opuścił miecz, ale nie dezaktywował go, ciągle w rozterce. Moc nie pomogła mu podjąć decyzji. Strumienie Żywej Mocy plątały się i kłębiły, teraźniejszość nagle stała się równie niepewna jak przyszłość.

Dooku nacierał, zasypując przeciwnika seriami cięć i zmuszając go do cofania się w stronę ściany. Jeżeli chciał zamknąć mu drogę ucieczki, ten plan się nie powiódł. Niższy mężczyzna wyskoczył w powietrze, z całych sił odbił się od ściany i wykonał piękne salto, lądując w pozycji gotowości kilka metrów od Anakina. Był tak blisko, że Qui-Gon mógł zobaczyć perlący się na jego skórze pot i posklejane kosmyki.

Hrabia ruszył za nim z mieczem w gotowości, ale zmienił zdanie. Napotkał wzrok Qui-Gona i uśmiechnął się z fałszywym ciepłem.

– Widzę, że mój dawny Padawan jednak postanowił się przyłączyć.

Młodszy mężczyzna odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Qui-Gon poczuł, że traci oddech, kiedy jego wzrok napotkał zdumione, niebieskozielone oczy, szeroko otwarte i jaśniejące gorączką na tle ubrudzonych policzków.

Piękne.

_Obi-Wan?_

Potrząsnął głową – to było niemożliwe! – ale mężczyzna już był w ruchu, na nowo podejmując taniec z Dooku. Qui-Gon spojrzał na miecz w ręce Jedi i jego uwagę przyciągnął znajomy wzór.

Tajemniczy Jedi uniósł miecz do bloku, ponieważ Dooku już wrócił do gry, atakując z góry i starając się przeważyć szalę zwycięstwa na swoją korzyść, z całej siły naciskając na miecz przeciwnika. Dziwny szermierz znowu nie uległ, uwalniając ostrze i zmuszając Dooku do kolejnego ataku. Qui-Gon drgnął, kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niego, co widział. Wzór na rękojeści wydawał mu się znajomy, ponieważ miał ją w rękach, kiedy – nie tak dawno temu – sam ją pakował. Miecz świetlny Obi-Wana, który zatrzymał przez te wszystkie lata, ponieważ nie potrafił odpuścić.

To był tylko miecz, z którego robiono właśnie dobry użytek. Patrzył, jak przeciwnicy wymieniają uderzenia, nie potrafiąc zyskać przewagi.

To był jego sekret. Qui-Gon przechowywał miecz świetlny przez cały ten czas, prywatną pamiątkę, ostatnie wspomnienie po Padawanie, którego stracił. Nikt o tym nie wiedział. Nawet Anakin.

To było naruszenie jego granic. Nie był przygotowany na gniew, który nagle zapłonął w nim jak pożar.

Przeciwnik Dooku zachwiał się w połowie bloku i skulił, opuszczając gardę. Hrabia uśmiechnął się, syknął dziko i uderzył.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan nie był przygotowany na nagły wybuch gniewu, który uderzył w otaczające jego umysł bariery, ponieważ zupełnie nie spodziewał się ataku z tej strony. Qui-Gon zrobił to, czego Dooku nie był w stanie i Obi-Wan ugiął się pod ciosem, zbyt zraniony i wstrząśnięty, żeby móc się bronić. A potem jego ciało przeszył paraliżujący ból, tym razem fizyczny i Obi-Wan naprawdę upadł. Znajoma agonia na chwilę go oślepiła.

Dotarł do niego śmiech Dooku. Podniósł wzrok. Hrabia stał nad nim z uniesionym mieczem, gotów żeby zadać ostateczny cios. Przegrał. Znowu przegrał. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc jeszcze raz widzieć nadchodzącej śmierci.

-Och, przestań się nad sobą rozczulać, ofermo!- Skądś z daleka dotarł do niego głos Jeimora. -Nic ci nie jest.-

_Ranił mnie!_ zaprotestował Obi-Wan przez łzy, przyciskając dłoń do boku. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że ciągle trzyma w ręku miecz. _Nie mogę..._

_-_ Nic dziwnego, że przezywali cię "Obi-Łka"- zadrwił kruk. -Wstawaj i zabij go, zanim on zabije ciebie. Oparzenia to oparzenia, ale nie wiem, czy wyleczę ci nową głowę.-

Słowa Jeimora podziałały na niego jak zimny prysznic. Poderwał się z jękiem i w ostatniej chwili zablokował ostrze Dooku własnym. Ból zniknął, jakby go nigdy nie było i Obi-Wan rzucił się do walki z dzikością, która zaskoczyła nawet jego samego.

Tym bardziej nie spodziewał się takiego zwrotu akcji Dooku, pewien, że pojedynek jest skończony. Starzec cofnął się chwiejnie, nim odzyskał równowagę i zasypał przeciwnika gradem ciosów, których intensywność powinna być przerażająca.

Obi-Wan odbił je wszystkie, znów w pełni skupiony na walce. Nie miało znaczenia, co się z nim stanie, ani co powie później Qui-Gonowi. Był tutaj, ponieważ tego właśnie pragnął, ponieważ żebrał o tę szansę, żeby wszystko naprawić i nie zamierzał jej stracić. Moc była z nim i Obi-Wan pozwolił, żeby przeniknęła go jak nigdy wcześniej.

Jakby niosły go niewidzialne skrzydła.

Wreszcie, zamiast trzymać się preferowanej przez Dooku formy, przerzucił się na swój własny sposób walki. Dooku utrzymywał stabilną postawę, robiąc szybkie wypady i próbując chwycić przeciwnika z zaskoczenia. Obi-Wan preferował bardziej akrobatyczny styl, w którym niemal nie dotykał ziemi, cały czas w ruchu. Połączył tę formę z technikami, których nauczył go Mistrz, tworząc unikalny styl łączący szybkość i intensywność ataków w sposób trudny do śledzenia wzrokiem.

Dooku spróbował się odsunąć. Jego spokój zniknął, twarz zmieniła się w wykrzywioną grymasem maskę. A jednak ciągle potrafił zapanować nad głosem i nadać mu pozory spokoju, nawet kiedy z trudem chwytał oddech.

– Całkiem dobrze sobie poczynasz z mieczem, przyjacielu, ale z pewnością wiesz, że nie masz szans na wygraną. – wywinął młynka mieczem, a pewność siebie mieszała się w jego oczach z Ciemnością.

Obi-Wan parsknął.

– Spodziewasz się, że padnę z wrażenia? – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, powtarzając sztuczkę Dooku. To był jeden z jego ulubionych ruchów, z założenia pretensjonalny, ale wbrew pozorom niełatwy i dobrze pokazujący umiejętności szermierza.

-Chwalipięta.-

_Ani trochę. Po prostu wygląda lepiej, kiedy to ja to robię._

-Ludzie!- prychnął kruk, ale wydawał się bardziej zadowolony niż zniesmaczony.

 

 

* * * *

 

Kiedy młody Jedi upadł na kolana, z oczami rozszerzonymi bólem i wstrząsem, Qui-Gon był pewien, że to koniec walki. Zamarł, sparaliżowany poczuciem winy, wiedząc, że to jego dzieło. Jego gniew w jakiś sposób rozproszył przeciwnika Dooku, zostawił go bezbronnego. Krwistoczerwone ostrze przebiło ciało Jedi tuż nad biodrem, zanim Qui-Gon i Anakin zdążyli się choćby ruszyć.

_Zabiłem go, znowu go zabiłem_ krążyło mu po głowie, co było absurdalne, bo przecież to _nie mógł_ być Obi-Wan. Wygląd tego człowieka musiał być dziełem przypadku.

Qui-Gon patrzył bezradnie, jak Dooku unosi ostrze żeby zadać ostateczny cios. W głowie miał pustkę.

Anakin tymczasem już unosił rękę, przywołując do siebie Moc. Zanim jednak zdążył odepchnąć Dooku, ranny mężczyzna poderwał się jak zwolniona sprężyna i dwa miecze zwarły się do wtóru ostrych trzasków energii.

Qui-Gon westchnął i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że wstrzymywał oddech. Nie oderwał spojrzenia od wznowionego pojedynku, dopóki nie usłyszał od strony wrót do hangaru znajomego postukiwania.

– Mistrzu Qui-Gonie – przywitał go Yoda. Zbliżył się i oparł na lasce. – Co tu się dzieje?

– Starcie mistrzów – odpowiedział Anakin, nie przestając obserwować pojedynku.

Yoda rzucił okiem na Padawana, po czym znowu spojrzał oczekująco na Qui-Gona. A ten doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie nie miał wytłumaczenia lepszego niż to podane przez Anakina.

– Czy wiesz, kto to jest? – spytał zamiast odpowiedzi. – Ten młodszy mężczyzna, ten, który walczy z Dooku. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem.

– Może jest z jakiejś filii – zaproponował Anakin. Walczący zwarli się, miecze trzaskały ostro, kiedy obaj próbowali zdobyć przewagę.

Yoda nie odpowiedział. Przypatrywał się walce z rozszerzonymi oczyma, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział pojedynku na miecze świetlne.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Obi-Wan zacisnął zęby, zwarty ramię w ramię z Dooku. Ręce drżały mu z wysiłku, miecze wibrowały, sycząc i trzeszcząc. Oczy Hrabiego były dwoma oceanami czerni, bez śladu duszy. Nic nie zostało z jego spokoju i opanowania.

Nagle Obi-Wan zachwiał się. Odzyskał równowagę, tylko po to, żeby znów zachwiać się i upaść na jedno kolano, kiedy uderzyła go fala mrocznej energii. W uszach zabrzmiał mu własny zaskoczony okrzyk, kiedy Ciemność próbowała zagnieździć się w jego wnętrzu. Kurczowo chwycił powietrze, ale ból już mijał. Jedi wstał, unosząc miecz świetlny.

Na twarz Dooku wypełzł grymas niechęci, który wywołał uśmiech Obi-Wana. Zapewne powinien teraz wrzeszczeć i wić się w agonii po podłodze. Hrabia uniósł dłoń i purpurowa błyskawica trafiła Obi-Wana w pierś, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, jak się obronić. Bolało, ale nie pozwolił sobie na upadek, cofając się tylko o krok. Ból zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Obi-Wan rzucił Dooku karcące spojrzenie, poprawiając chwyt na mieczu, żeby pozbyć się mrowienia w palcach.

– Au, to mogło naprawdę zrobić komuś krzywdę, wiesz?

Dooku zawył w jawnej furii i znowu uniósł rękę. Obi-Wan skupił się i zaczerpnął Mocy, bo nie wydawało mu się, żeby bez tego był w stanie ustać jeszcze raz.

Wyczuwał kłębiącą się ciemność i w odpowiedzi budował wokół siebie tarczę energetyczną, niewidzialną barierę, wystarczająco mocną, żeby powstrzymać błyskawicę Mocy. Może te ataki nie czyniły mu krzywdy, ale nie zamierzał dłużej przyjmować ich na klatę. Zbyt późno wyczuł, w jakim kierunku błyskawica uderzy. Oderwane ze stropu skały runęły na obserwatorów pojedynku.

– NIE!

Bez zastanowienia cisnął swoim mieczem w Dooku. Z niskim, wibrującym dźwiękiem miecz przeciął powietrze. Zawdzięczając prędkość i celność Mocy, wbił się aż po rękojeść w pierś starca, zanim Dooku zdążył zareagować.

Hrabia wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta w bezdźwięcznym krzyku. Upadł na kolana, kiedy Obi-Wan użył Mocy, żeby wyrwać miecz. Ostrze Dooku wysunęło się z jego dłoni i zgasło, upadając. Obi-Wan przywołał do ręki własny miecz i odwrócił się, obawiając się najgorszego.

Zbytecznie. Qui-Gonowi i Anakinowi towarzyszył Mistrz Yoda, skoncentrowany, z opuszczonymi powiekami. Jedną ze szponiastych dłoni wyciągał ku górze, a poruszone przez Dooku kamienie z cichym stukotem wylądowały na ziemi. Obi-Wan z ulgą zamknął oczy. To był koniec. Udało się. Przez jeden zawrotny moment gratulował sobie, że udało mu się nie umrzeć – znowu – a potem poczuł zaciskającą się na kostce dłoń.

Spojrzał w dół i napotkał wrogie spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Cera Dooku poszarzała, policzki miał zapadnięte, ale wciąż promieniował nienawiścią, wylewającą się z niego falami wraz z resztką życia.

– Jedi... – wycharczał.

Obi-Wan wyszarpnął się z uchwytu i cofnął gwałtownie. Ręka Dooku uderzyła o ziemię. Hrabia opuścił głowę i zamknął powieki.

– Och. Dobrze. – Te słowa padły z jego ust bez żadnego kontekstu. Parsknął krótkim, nieco histerycznym śmiechem, po czym zachwiał się i usiadł ciężko. Przygryzł język tak mocno, że zobaczył gwiazdy pod powiekami, a potem sam już nie wiedział, czy śmiać się, czy płakać.

-Zrób jedno i drugie. To dla ciebie zdrowe- poradził Jeimor.

Zaskoczony Obi-Wan zamrugał i odwrócił się w stronę kruka.

– Miałeś mnie powstrzymywać od robienia głupot – wydyszał. Walka w pojedynkę z Dooku kwalifikowała się wysoko na liście najgłupszych pomysłów świata.

-Nie pozwoliłem ci głupio stracić głowy, prawda?-

Trudno było się z tym kłócić. Obi-Wan spojrzał na leżącego przed nim Mrocznego Jedi. Umierający wydał z siebie ostatnie, bardziej przypominające charkot, westchnienie – i Hrabia Dooku stał się przeszłością.

Obi-Wan zdążył się właśnie odprężyć i zadać sobie pytanie, jak to wszystko wyjaśni, kiedy ciało Dooku eksplodowało falą mrocznej energii. Z gardła Obi-Wana wyrwał się wrzask, kiedy pochłonęła go burza, dziesięćkroć gorsza niż błyskawice, którymi atakował go Hrabia. Kiedy świat pogrążał się w szarości, słyszał jeszcze głos Jeimora.

-Sorry, młody! Przeładowanie!-

_Nawet brzmi na zaskoczonego,_ pomyślał, a potem zabrała go ciemność.

 

 

 

**Niepewność**

 

Na szczęście Yoda osłonił całą ich trójkę – dzięki bogom, ponieważ Qui-Gon nawet o tym nie pomyślał, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na falę mrocznej energii, która w chwili śmierci opuściła ciało jego dawnego Mistrza. Tym, co przywróciło go do rzeczywistości, był okropny, pełen bólu krzyk miedzianowłosego Jedi, zwycięzcy pojedynku. Mimo szalejącej pożogi Qui-Gon był w stanie zobaczyć odsłonięte zęby i zaciśnięte kurczowo powieki, kiedy błyskawice przebiegały przez szczupłe ciało mężczyzny, niszcząc ubranie i przypalając skórę.

Wreszcie poświata zniknęła i tajemniczy Jedi upadł, skulony, z rozchylonymi wargami. Ani drgnięcia, ani śladu życia. Qui-Gon poczuł, że serce mu zamiera w piersiach.

– Idź – wyszeptał.

Anakin nie potrzebował innej zachęty. Rzucił się ku nieznajomemu, lądując na kolanach u jego boku i szukając pulsu.

– Żyje! – stwierdził po chwili z ulgą. Pochylił się, zbliżając policzek do warg nieprzytomnego. – Oraz oddycha, chociaż nie brzmi to zbyt dobrze... Padme! – zawołał, podnosząc się, a twarz rozpromienił mu uśmiech. – Nic ci nie jest!

Qui-Gon obserwował nadejście senator, otoczonej żołnierzami-klonami, trzymającymi broń w gotowości.

– Miękki piasek – powiedziała, uśmiechając się spokojnie do Anakina, po czym ukłoniła się Yodzie i Qui-Gonowi. Anakin, któremu kamień musiał spaść z serca, na powrót zajął się rannym Jedi.

– Przybyliśmy z pomocą, ale wygląda na to, że nie zostało wiele do zrobienia – zauważyła Padme. – Gdzie jest Dooku?

Yoda podreptał przed siebie, a Qui-Gon ruszył za nim. Pomimo ulgi na wiadomość, że tajemniczy Jedi żyje, wciąż odczuwał dziwną pustkę. W miejscu, gdzie leżał Dooku, nie zostało nic poza osmoloną podłogą, odrobiną kurzu w powietrzu i na pół stopioną rękojeścią miecza świetlnego.

– Nie ma już Dooku – powiedział Yoda. Qui-Gon wbijał wzrok w ciemną smugę na podłodze. Jego Mistrz nie żył – co gorsza, zmarł jako sługa Ciemności, jako Sith. Nawet po wydarzeniach ostatnich kilku dni taki finał ciągle był dla niego wstrząsem. Być może nie byli sobie naprawdę bliscy, ale Qui-Gon nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że człowiek, który w dużej mierze go ukształtował, wybierze taką ścieżkę.

– Hej! Hej, przestań! – Po hangarze poniósł się zirytowany głos Anakina. Qui-Gon spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył, że wielki, czarny ptak przysiadł na piersi rannego. Dziobał Anakina po rękach za każdym razem, kiedy Padawan próbował go przesunąć.

– No weź, nie mogę mu pomóc, kiedy tu siedzisz! – złościł się Anakin. Ptak w odpowiedzi wstał, zatrzepotał skrzydłami i nakrakał na Anakina, aż poszło echo. Następnie umościł się wygodnie na poprzednim miejscu i zmierzył Anakina wzrokiem. Cała jego postura mówiła, że nie zamierza się nigdzie ruszać.

– Kto to? – zapytała Padme, przewieszając blaster przez ramię i podchodząc.

– Nie wiemy – odpowiedział Qui-Gon. – Dzięki niemu my nie musieliśmy walczyć z Dooku – wyjaśnił, przez moment odczuwając egoistyczną wdzięczność. Wcale nie cieszyła go myśl o podnoszeniu miecza na własnego Mistrza.

Yoda wsparł się na lasce, ciągle obserwując nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

– Rozdzielać ich, nie powinieneś – przestrzegł Anakina, uważnie przyglądając się Padawanowi Qui-Gona. – Hym. Wiele czasu minęło, od kiedy rzecz taką widziałem. Wiele, wiele czasu... A ona Jedi nie była. Ciekawe. Bardzo ciekawe...

– Jaką rzecz? – zapytał Qui-Gon, odwzajemniając pytające spojrzenia Anakina i Padme.

Yoda pochylił głowę.

– Pomaga jemu, kruk – stwierdził. – Związani są. Spójrzcie. Rany jego, leczą się. – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, wskazał laską.

Qui-Gon spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i sapnął z zaskoczenia. Poparzenia miedzianowłosego Jedi goiły się w sposób, który musiał oznaczać udział Mocy: stawały się zaczerwienione, następnie różowe, żeby zblednąć i zniknąć, jakby nigdy ich nie było.

– Nie przypuszczałem... Że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe – wyszeptał, przenosząc wzrok na kruka. Ptak odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ale nie było już tak intensywne jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy Qui-Gon miał wrażenie, że tonie w bursztynie. _Czy to dzięki temu mógł wciąż walczyć, kiedy został przebity mieczem świetlnym?_

Kruk szczęknął dziobem, jakby odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie, ale zanim Qui-Gon zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, jego komunikator zapiszczał. Jedi spojrzał na niego i rozpoznał częstotliwość.

– Mace?

– To ja – potwierdził Mistrz, a jego głos z trudem przebił się przez zakłócenia, bo kamienne ściany hangaru osłabiły zasięg. – Siły Separatystów zostały pokonane albo uciekły, sprzątamy. Jak wygląda sytuacja u was?

Qui-Gon powiódł wzrokiem po kruku, po nieprzytomnym Jedi, przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego Padawana, Padme Amidalę, Yodę i sklonowanych żołnierzy i przez moment poczuł się niekończenie wyczerpany. Długie dni czujności, tortury i walka na arenie zostawiły swoje ślady, a teraz domagały się uregulowania rachunku.

– Wszystko załatwione – powiedział i sam się zdziwił, jak chrapliwie zabrzmiał jego głos. – Ale mamy rannych.

– Wszyscy mamy – odpowiedział Mace. – Użyjcie transportu, który wezwała senator. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

– Z nami, zabrać ich powinniśmy – zdecydował Yoda, kiedy Qui-Gon skończył rozmowę. Maleńki Mistrz podniósł miecz Dooku i trzymał w ręku nadtopioną, zniszczoną rękojeść, jakby przedmiot napawał go odrazą. – Na Coruscant wrócić. Pytań mam wiele – powiedział z namaszczeniem, ciągle spoglądając w stronę tajemniczego nieznajomego i jego towarzysza. – Taaak, wiele.

Anakin podniósł rannego, do wtóru niechętnego pokrakiwania ptaka, który najwyraźniej wciąż zamierzał zostać na swoim miejscu. I dopiero kiedy Anakin go podnosił, kurczowo zaciśnięte palce Jedi rozluźniły się, wypuszczając rękojeść miecza. Przedmiot potoczył się po podłodze i zatrzymał u stóp Qui-Gona.

Qui-Gon pochylił się i podniósł broń, przesuwając kciukiem po powierzchni. Przełknął z wysiłkiem – słaby ślad Obi-Wana, który zawsze wyczuwał, stał się jeszcze bardziej odległy, przesłonięty śmiercią Sitha.

– Sentymentalny, jesteś – rozległ się głos Yody, który stał, na wpół odwrócony ku wyjściu, czekając, aż Qui-Gon do niego dołączy. Pozostali opuścili już hangar, zmierzając w stronę transportowca.

Qui-Gon skinął głową. Po co zaprzeczać, kiedy w ręku trzymał dowód?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wiekowy Mistrz uśmiechnął się.

– Rzecz to dobra.

 

 

 

 

 

_Any relic of the dead is precious, if they were valued living._

_~ Emily Bronte_

 

 

 

_Jeimor?_

-Spałeś jak zabity- zażartował kruk i w głowie Obi-Wana rozległ się jego chrapliwy śmiech. -Otwórz oczy, młody.-

Obi-Wan wykonał polecenie i nad sobą zobaczył sufit statku kosmicznego. Rozpoznał go oczywiście – w ostatnich dniach życia spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu na pokładzie nubiańskiego jachtu. Poczuł nadchodzące mdłości, ale po chwili wrażenie minęło i jego ciało wypełniła energia.

_To pewnie twoja zasługa?_

-Ta jesss. Nie byłoby w ogóle problemu, ale nie wiedziałem, że Sithowie eksplodują po śmierci.-

Na to wspomnienie Obi-Wan się skrzywił. _Ja też nie._ Odruchowo dotknął boku, tam, gdzie powinna się znajdować rana, zadana mieczem świetlnym. Palce dotknęły wypalonej w tunice dziury, ale pod spodem była tylko gładka skóra. Pamiętał, że płonął w ogniu Sitha, ale po tym też najwyraźniej nie został żaden ślad. _Najwyraźniej jestem w pełni uleczony. Coś jeszcze, o czym w najbliższym czasie zapomnisz mi wspomnieć?_

_-_ Nic pilnego- odpowiedział Jeimor. -Ale mógłbyś zwrócić uwagę na trolla. Czeka na ciebie.-

_Co?!_

Obi-Wan momentalnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Teraz, kiedy zwrócił na to uwagę, obecności starego Mistrza nie dało się nie wyczuć.

Mistrz Yoda siedział na podłodze, wsparty o poduszkę, opierając ręce na położonej w poprzek kolan lasce. Jego spojrzenie było spokojne i przyjazne, chociaż uszy podniosły się lekko, kiedy patrzył, jak Obi-Wan odzyskuje kontrolę nad sobą.

– Aż się obudzisz, czekałem.

Obi-Wan odwrócił się i spuścił obute stopy na podłogę, siadając na skraju łóżka. Uświadomił sobie, że jego ubranie jest w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż było zapewne ciało, zanim zajął się nim Jeimor, poszarpane i nadpalone po śmierci Dooku. Dotknął zwęglonego fragmentu i materiał po prostu się rozpadł, zostawiając dziurę.

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – wyszeptał.

Yoda pochylił głowę.

– Dziwne, to jest. Młodego Obi-Wana płomieniom oddaliśmy, na Naboo. A jednak, oto Obi-Wan. Nie tak, być może, młody, jednak ciągle to dziecię, które ze Świątyni pamiętam.

Yoda go rozpoznał i bez dwóch zdań wiedział, kim Obi-Wan jest. Obi-Wan miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, tak wielką poczuł ulgę. Osunął się na podłogę, z głębi serca kłaniając się małemu Mistrzowi.

– "Dziwne" to bardzo dobre określenie, Mistrzu Yoda – przyznał.

– Hym. Zaiste, zaiste – powiedział Yoda i dłonie zakończone szponami delikatnie musnęły włosy Obi-Wana. – Jak to się stało, powiedzieć musisz. Odejście twoje, w Mocy czułem.

Obi-Wan przysiadł na piętach.

– Wyczułeś moją... śmierć?

_Niemożliwe,_ pomyślał. Yoda był jednym z najpotężniejszych znanych Jedi, ale odległość między Naboo a Coruscant...

Yoda parsknął, rozbawiony, wyczuwając jego myśli.

– Nic to niezwykłego, kiedy tak silny w Mocy, Jedi odchodzi. Wyjaśnij – powtórzył starzec i w jego głosie pojawiła się nutka prośby.

– Niewiele jest do opowiedzenia, Mistrzu. – Obi-Wan zamilkł, niepewny, jak kontynuować. Jak miałby wyjaśnić to, co sam ledwie rozumiał? – Nie jestem klonem, jeśli to w czymś pomoże.

Yoda odpowiedział uśmiechem.

– Tego, świadomy jestem. Kogoś jak ty widziałem, przed laty wieloma. Towarzysza miała, i ścieżką przemocy wędrowali razem, nim jej kruk samotnie odleciał.

Obi-Wan otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je i przez chwilę po prostu siedział, czekając, aż uspokoją się wzburzone myśli. Nie był pierwszym. Ktoś inny, kiedyś, przekroczył granicę w odwrotnym kierunku, tak samo jak on. _Czy to też byłeś ty, Jeimor? Byłeś tym, który odleciał samotnie?_

_-_ To było na długo przed moimi czasami. Wyluzuj, dzieciaku. Po prostu powiedz trollowi to, co wiesz- doradził Jeimor. -Nic w tym złego. Poza tym, lubię go. Ciągle mnie karmi.-

Obi-Wanowi udało się wreszcie wypatrzeć Jeimora, skulonego na podłodze w najciemniejszym kącie.

_Co ty tam robisz?_

-Ukrywam się przed blondasem. Przyprawia mnie o migrenę. Ciągle próbuje mi grzebać w głowie. Laniem wścibskich nastolatków też się można zmęczyć.- Głos Jeimora powoli zmienił się w mamrotanie.

Uwaga Obi-Wana z powrotem skierowała się ku Yodzie i młody Jedi zaczął mówić. Nie był to popis krasomówczy, kiedy opowiadał staremu Mistrzowi o swoich prośbach, o kobiecym głosie i o pobudce na Geonosis w towarzystwie Jeimora. Starał się być przede wszystkim szczery, nie taił własnych myśli i reakcji. Kiedy dotarł do pojedynku, zawahał się, widząc smutek w oczach Yody, ale brnął dalej, aż skończył opowieść. Wtedy zamilkł i czekał cierpliwie, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że Yoda długo i wnikliwie rozmyśla o wszystkim, co usłyszał.

– Nieoczekiwane, to było – powiedział wreszcie Yoda, wodząc końcówką swojej laski po liniach między tworzącymi podłogę płytami. – Dobrześ, twoim zdaniem, uczynił, wtrącając się w taki sposób?

Obi-Wan zawahał się, ponieważ Yoda miał rację – od początku poczynał sobie dość śmiało. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził:

– Mogę być pewien tylko własnych uczuć, Mistrzu. Ale wygląda na to, że ktoś się ze mną zgodził.

Jedynym komentarzem Yody był cichy pomruk.

– A więc jesteś. Cóż zrobić z tobą powinniśmy?

Obi-Wan odpowiedział uśmiechem.

– Nie jestem pewien. Nie sięgałem myślami tak daleko w przyszłość. Ach, właśnie. – Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz wokół siebie. – Dlaczego jesteśmy na jachcie królowej... senator Amidali?

– Na Coruscant, wracamy. Większość lotu, przespałeś – poinformował go Yoda.

Na te słowa Obi-Wan poderwał się w panice.

– Na Coruscant? Mistrzu Yoda, ja nie...

Yoda zbył go niedbałym machnięciem laski.

– Spokojnie, Obi-Wanie. Spokojnie. Wszystko dobrze.

– Dobrze?! – Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy, czując, że opada mu szczęka. – Wcale nie jest dobrze! Ja nie... Nie powinienem... – zawahał się, ale Yoda spokojnie czekał, aż pozbiera myśli. – Nie wiem – wyszeptał wreszcie, z powrotem osuwając się na kolana. – Miałem... Miałem przywrócić jakąś równowagę. Czy nie zrobiłem tego? – Spojrzał błagalnie na Jeimora.

-Ogarnij się. Znasz tę śpiewkę, cud-chłopcze. "Zawsze dwóch ich jest", czy jak to tam szło.-

Obi-Wan znów się poderwał, wpatrując się w Jeimora z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak to "dwóch"?! –wydyszał, nie mogąc złapać powietrza.

Kruk prychnął z irytacją, ale to Yoda odpowiedział.

– Zawsze dwóch ich jest – zaintonował. – Mistrz i jego Uczeń. Taka jest droga Sithów.

_-_ To nie mogłoby być aż tak proste, młody- stwierdził z żalem Jeimor. -Przykro mi, twoje zadanie jest jeszcze dalekie od ukończenia.-

Obi-Wan przygryzł wargę, uświadomił sobie, co robi i zmusił się, żeby przestać. Musiał pomyśleć, i to jak najszybciej.

– Jeimor powiedział, że... że Qui-Gon zabił Sitha, z którym walczyliśmy na Naboo. Ale w tym czasie Dooku był jeszcze członkiem Zakonu, prawda? – Yoda potwierdził. – Czyli Dooku musiał być zastępstwem. Nowym Uczniem?

Yoda westchnął, opuścił uszy.

– Myśli podobne, mieliśmy. Gdy się leczyłeś, rozmawialiśmy. Sith tylko mógłby techniki znać, których mój Padawan przeciw tobie użył. Jeśli prawdą to jest, raz jeszcze Mistrz samotny został. Kolejnego Ucznia, szukał będzie.

Obi-Wan poczuł, że drżą mu łydki i zachybotał się lekko. Zniknęła gdzieś energia, która go wypełniała, kiedy się obudził. Był znużony, wyczerpany do granic możliwości, a właśnie odkrył, że stoi przed nim zadanie o wiele trudniejsze, niż ośmielał się przypuszczać. Nie wątpił, że odszukanie Mistrza Sithów okaże się największym wyzwaniem jego życia.

– Cudnie – wymamrotał.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Anakin uniósł rękę i zawahał się, zwlekając z pukaniem.

– Jesteś gotów, Mistrzu?

Qui-Gon zmusił się do uśmiechu, wdzięczny za troskę, okazaną przez Padawana.

– Gotów, Ani.

Anakin pochylił głowę. Na jego policzki wypłynął lekki rumieniec.

– Dawno mnie tak nie nazywałeś, Mistrzu.

– Być może powinienem pamiętać, żeby robić to częściej – parsknął Qui-Gon, po czym oparł rękę na ramieniu Anakina. – Zwłaszcza, że nie jestem jedyny.

– Mówisz o Padme. – Rumieniec na twarzy Anakina wyraźnie się pogłębił. Qui-Gon nigdy nie zdołał nauczyć swojego Padawana, jak zachować niewzruszoną twarz, w tym jednak nie doszukiwał się swojej winy – taka już była natura tego chłopca. Jeżeli Anakin nie poległ całkowicie na polu dyplomacji, zawdzięczał to poważnemu podejściu do tematu, szczerej chęci pomocy i umiejętności uważnego słuchania. – Ja... Ona... My chcemy być razem – wymamrotał pośpiesznie chłopak. – Ale... Kodeks i...

– Anakinie – uścisk Qui-Gona stał się bardziej stanowczy, wspierający. – Rozumiem naturę twoich uczuć. Widziałem to od dnia waszego pierwszego spotkania. Obawiam się jednak, że nie mógłbym być w tej kwestii dobrym doradcą.

Anakin uniósł głowę, a smutek w jego oczach niemal odpowiadał temu czającemu się w sercu Qui-Gona.

– To przez to, o czym mi opowiadałeś, prawda?

Qui-Gon skinął głową.

– Będę cię wspierał niezależnie od tego, jaką decyzję podejmiesz, Padawanie. Kiedy dotrzemy na Coruscant i będziesz miał chwilę czasu, być może powinieneś porozmawiać o swojej sytuacji z Aaylą Securą. Ma pewne doświadczenie w temacie.

Anakin skrzywił się lekko.

– Podejrzewam, że Rycerz Secura może być obdarzona nadmiarem szczerości, Mistrzu. Ale dziękuję. Rozważę twoje słowa. Idziemy?

Qui-Gon dał znak, żeby Anakin zapukał i razem czekali na zaproszenie. Po chwili dotarła do nich wyraźna myślomowa Yody. _Wejść, możecie._

W ciszy stanęli ramię w ramię, rozglądając się po kajucie. Yoda siedział na podłodze, mrugając sennie i niewzruszenie obserwując obcego Jedi, przemierzającego pokój w tę i z powrotem.

Oczy młodego człowieka już nie miały tej niezwykłej barwy, połączenia błękitu i zieleni, która tak mocno wstrząsnęła Qui-Gonem. W tym świetle wydawały się bardziej szare, niż niebieskie, co z jakiegoś powodu przyniosło mu ulgę. Czarno-szary popiół zniknął z jego twarzy, odsłaniając jasną skórę. Niechlujna broda miała ten sam kolor miedzi, co włosy. Ubranie mężczyzny wyglądało, jakby w każdej sekundzie mogło się rozpaść, ale ciało pod spodem nie nosiło śladów oparzeń, Jedi poruszał się lekko i energicznie i tylko zmarszczone brwi zdradzały troskę. Gdyby mężczyzna założył szaty Zakonu, stałby się imponującą postacią, pomimo niskiego wzrostu.

Anakin odkaszlnął, starając się zachowywać dyskretnie, podczas gdy jego Mistrz gapił się otwarcie.

– Możemy wrócić później – zaoferował.

Dziwny Jedi zamarł, rzucając im spojrzenie, które Anakinowi trudno było opisać inaczej niż jako "paniczne".

– N...nie. Nie, wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam. – Pochylił głowę, witając ich ukłonem. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z waszej obecności. Byłem... Zamyślony.

Qui-Gon spiął się mimowolnie. Głos mężczyzny był zachrypnięty, ale i tak znajomy jak własny oddech, pomimo że minęły lata, od kiedy słyszał go po raz ostatni. Ten sam uprzejmy ton, taki sam zaśpiew, daleka sugestia akcentu.

– Kim jesteś? – Pytanie zabrzmiało ostro, nagląco.

Yoda rzucił Qui-Gonowi potępiające spojrzenie. Mężczyzna ciągle stał nieruchomo, a kiedy usłyszał pytanie Qui-Gona, na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz zaskoczenia.

– Czasu wiele upłynęło – przemówił Yoda. – Od kiedy młodzieńca tego widziałem. – Stuknął laską w podłogę, przyciągając uwagę gości. – Ben Lars to jest.

Qui-Gon zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat spędzał zbyt mało czasu w świątyni, ale nazwisko Bena Larsa było mu całkowicie obce. A powinien je przynajmniej kojarzyć ze słyszenia, zwłaszcza że należało do tak wyjątkowego wojownika. Przełknął narastającą w gardle gulę. Powinien kojarzyć człowieka, który tak bardzo wyglądem i mową przypominał Obi-Wana Kenobiego.

– Obawiam się, że to imię nic mi nie mówi.

Yoda niewzruszenie skinął głową.

– Szeregi Jedi przed laty opuścił, choć nie z własnej woli. Wiele rzeczy na raz zaszło. Padawan zaginął, niezauważony, w chaosie przepadł.

Lars nie powiedział ani słowa, ale posłał Yodzie smutny uśmiech, który zmiękczył nieco jego napięte rysy.

– Mistrza Qui-Gona Jinna ci przedstawiam. – Yoda skierował swoje słowa do nieznajomego. – I Anakina Skywalkera, Padawana jego.

Lars ponownie ukłonił się elegancko.

– To zaszczyt – wymamrotał.

Przez padawańską więź Qui-Gon poczuł zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie swojego ucznia.

– Przepraszam, ale... – Głos Anakina załamał się lekko. – Nazywasz się Lars?

Rycerz skinął głową.

– Tak. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Wyglądasz... Kogoś mi przypominasz – stwierdził Anakin, marszcząc czoło. – Czy jesteś... Czy znasz może Cliegga Larsa? Albo Owena Larsa? Znaczy się, wiem, że to duża galaktyka, ale... – urwał, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Larsa. – Znasz ich?

Ben Lars skinął po raz kolejny.

– Delikatnie rzecz ujmując, znam. Cliegg jest moim ojcem, a Owen młodszym bratem. Od lat nie miałem z nimi kontaktu. A skąd ty ich znasz?

Usta Anakina przez chwilę poruszały się bezdźwięcznie, oczy zamgliły się czymś, co chyba było wyrzutami sumienia. A może poczuciem winy? Qui-Gon tym bardziej zapragnął dowiedzieć się, co zaszło na Tatooine – ale to nie był właściwy moment.

– Moja matka... Poślubiła Cliegga Larsa – wyjaśnił Anakin.

_Tego_ się Qui-Gon nie spodziewał. Zagapił się na Anakina, ledwie zauważając, że Ben Lars pobladł.

– Poślubiła? – wyszeptał Lars. – Twoja matka... Poślubiła mojego ojca?

Yoda wodził między nimi wzrokiem, uśmiechnięty.

– Hym. Rodziną, w takim razie jesteście.

Anakin skinął głową, jakby ze zdumienia odebrało mu mowę.

– Och... Tak. Przypuszczam, że tak, jesteśmy. – Lars cofnął się o dwa kroki i opadł na koję. – Ja... Do diabła. Mała galaktyka.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał w kąt; Qui-Gon powiódł wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i zobaczył, że umościł się tam wielki kruk. Lars zmarszczył brwi.

– Ty się w to nie wtrącaj.

Tylko śmierć mogłaby powstrzymać nieskrępowaną ciekawość Anakina.

– Naprawdę z nim rozmawiasz?

Lars wyglądał na poirytowanego.

– Tak, naprawdę. Cieszcie się, że nie możecie go słyszeć, jest okropnym dupkiem... Tak, wiem, że jest moim przyszywanym bratem! Uważasz, że ogłuchłem?

Anakin zachichotał, a poprzednie, niepokojące emocje zniknęły za żelaznymi tarczami. Kruk zakrakał i machnął w ich stronę skrzydłami. Qui-Gon nie mógł zdecydować, czy ptak wygląda bardziej na dumnego czy urażonego obelgą.

– Jak się nazywa? – zapytał.

Lars zacisnął wargi, a potem wyciągnął przed siebie ramię. Kruk wzbił się w powietrze i przyleciał do człowieka.

– Oto Jeimor. – Kruk balansował przez chwilę na ramieniu, łapiąc równowagę, a potem spojrzał na nich i kiwnął głową. – Jest... Cóż. Jak na ptaka, jest wyjątkowo wrażliwy. – Lars uśmiechnął się i pogładził hebanowy łebek. – Jest moim przyjacielem – powiedział i westchnął. – Mam tylko jego.

Uszy Yody opadły lekko na to wyznanie samotności.

– Czas na odpoczynek, teraz ci damy – stwierdził, wstając. – Kiedy dolecimy na miejsce, wezwę cię. Pomówić z tobą, Rada będzie chciała.

Lars nie wydawał się ucieszony tą zapowiedzią. Qui-Gon nie potrafił go winić, biorąc pod uwagę, jak często podobne stwierdzenie przyprawiało go o ból głowy.

– Tak, Mistrzu – odpowiedział Lars. Jeszcze raz rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Qui-Gonowi i Anakinowi, a potem odwrócił się, wyglądając, jakby najbardziej na świecie chciał ukryć twarz w kruczych piórach.

Yoda efektownie przegonił Anakina i Qui-Gona, pozwalając, żeby drzwi kabiny zamknęły się za ich plecami. Qui-Gon nie zwlekał z pytaniami.

– Mistrzu, co mu się przytrafiło? Jakim cudem tak zdolny Rycerz został zmuszony do opuszczenia Zakonu wbrew swojej woli?

– Wydawał się bardzo samotny – powiedział Anakin, splatając ramiona, jakby chciał odegnać chłód otaczającej statek przestrzeni.

Yoda westchnął, opierając się ciężko na lasce.

– Rycerzem jeszcze natenczas nie był, ale ta historia, nie do mnie należy. Prywatność jego, uszanować powinniśmy. Teraz, Mistrzu Qui-Gonie – dodał, widząc, że Qui-Gon chce protestować. – Czasu on potrzebuje.

Gui-Gon przez chwilę wpatrywał się bez słowa w drzwi, nim skinął głową.

– Oczywiście. Chociaż wydaje mi się...

Wargi Anakina drgnęły w uśmiechu, kiedy dokończył zdanie swojego Mistrza.

– Wydaje się, że bardziej przydałoby mu się towarzystwo, niż czas, Mistrzu Yoda.

Yoda przechylił głowę, badając ich wzrokiem.

– Wkrótce. Wkrótce.

 

 

_Death but the Drift of Eastern Gray,_

_Dissolving into Dawn away._

_~Emily Dickinson_

 

 

Mace Windu patrzył na Yodę z niedowierzaniem.

– Chyba żartujesz.

Yoda stuknął laską w podłogę Sali Narad, w której chwilowo nie było nikogo poza nimi dwoma.

– Prawdę powiadam, Mistrzu Windu. Obi-Wan to.

Mace osunął się bezwładnie na oparcie fotela i zaczął rozmasowywać skronie.

– Na Moc, Mistrzu. Chłopak nie żyje! Obaj uczestniczyliśmy w jego pogrzebie! – Tego wspomnienia nic nie było w stanie wymazać. Strata Obi-Wana była czymś okropnym, ale jeszcze gorszy był widok stojącego przy stosie Qui-Gona.

Upadek Xanathosa był wystarczająco trudnym doświadczeniem dla tej łagodnej duszy. Świadomość, że Obi-Wan poświęcił samego siebie, żeby powstrzymać Sitha, była dla Qui-Gona miażdżącym ciosem. Kiedy się pozbierał, więcej fragmentów brakowało niż zostało odnalezionych i prawda była taka, że Jinn nigdy nie doszedł do siebie po tej stracie. Starał się dać z siebie wszystko, kształcąc Anakina, ale czegoś mu brakowało, coś niezwykle istotnego zniknęło wraz z dymem pogrzebowego stosu. Gdyby nie bezgraniczne zaufanie Skywalkera, ta dwójka nie zdołałaby pracować jako Mistrz i Padawan.

Yoda obserwował go, a drgające koniuszki uszu zdradzały tłumioną niecierpliwość.

– Tak, Mistrzu Windu. Nie żyje. A jednak, przed nami dziś _stanie_.

Mace usiadł prosto.

– Jestem w stanie zrozumieć ducha, Mistrzu, ale mówimy o żywej istocie! Jak coś takiego może być prawdą?

Yoda westchnął, spoglądając na rozciągający się za oknem zachód słońca nad Coruscant, wypełniający pomieszczenie łagodnym, złotym blaskiem.

– Historię kiedyś słyszałem, opowiedzianą przez kogoś starszego, niż ja sam teraz jestem. O dawnych legendach ten starzec opowiadał, o olbrzymich, czarnych ptakach, przewodnikach, prowadzących dusze. Krukami, zwał je. Na skrzydłach tych ptaków, dusze znajdują ukojenie w Mocy. Znaleźć kruki możesz, różnymi imionami zwane, w wielu miejscach galaktyki. A jednak inne zupełnie, są te kruki, o których legenda mówi; sam się przekonasz – uśmiechnął się, a potem zachichotał cicho. – Obi-Wana takoż rozpoznasz, zobaczywszy. Inni rozpoznają go, ale odrzucą prawdę, nawet gdy jego imię Moc im wyszepcze. Możliwe przecież, być to nie może. Ogniowi Obi-Wana oddaliśmy.

– A co myślą o tym Qui-Gon i Skywalker? – zapytał Mace, czując nadchodzącą migrenę. – Ponowne spotkanie musi być trudne dla Jinna, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji.

Yoda zmarszczył brwi.

– Prawdy, nie znają. Qui-Gon Padawana swego rozpoznaje, ale wmawia sobie, że możliwe to nie jest. Lubić tego, nie lubię, ale do konfrontacji doprowadzać, nie śmiem.

Mace oparł brodę na dłoni.

– Nie potrafię go za to winić. Sam nie wiem, co o tym myślę, Mistrzu. Brakuje mi konkretów. Muszę go zobaczyć, porozmawiać.

Yoda skinął głową.

– Do dawnego imienia Obi-Wana, powróciliśmy. Ja i Obi-Wan tylko wiemy o tym. Benem Larsem, będzie na razie.

– Tyle wyczytałem z wstępnego raportu Padawana Skywalkera. Wygląda na to, że stali się przyrodnimi braćmi. – Mace pokręcił głową, rozbawiony. – Ciekawie się sprawy potoczyły.

Wyprostował się, czując nadejście pozostałych Mistrzów. Godzina niemal wybiła.

– Mistrzu Yoda, co powiemy pozostałym?

– Prawdę – zdecydował Yoda. – Nawet jeśli słyszeć jej, nie będą chcieli. Zbyt to ważne, Mistrzu Windu, by pozwolić przepaść tej szansie. Koniec Sitha, Obi-Wana zadaniem jest. Pomóc mu musimy.

 

 

_Lost time is never found again._

_~ Benjamin Franklin_

 

 

-Uspokoisz się wreszcie?- zapytał Jeimor ze swojej grzędy na oparciu krzesła, gniewnie szczękając dziobem. -Sprawiasz, że ja zaczynam się denerwować, a powinienem być ponad to.-

Obi-Wan przestał krążyć nerwowo, zatrzymując się koło okna. Spojrzał na ginący w mroku krajobraz miasta, oczami wyobraźni dostrzegając miliony istot, zajmujących się swoim życiem. Robiących zakupy, śmiejących się, płaczących, kradnących, wiercących innym dziury w brzuchu, drażniących się – może nawet uprawiających seks. Zamknął oczy, broniąc się przed nagłym uczuciem straty. Zwykłe, codzienne sprawy. Coś, nad czym kiedyś się nawet nie zastanawiał, a czego teraz już nigdy nie będzie miał.

– Dziwne – mruknął. Znajdowali się w przedsionku Sali Narad, oczekując na wezwanie. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak silne emocje odczytywał przez ściany chronionej sali, zapewne rozmawiano o nim.

-Co takiego?-

– Pomyślałem tylko, że to dziwne. Czuję się, jakby wcale nie upłynęło dużo czasu, od kiedy stałem tu po raz ostatni, a Rada poleciła nam wracać na Naboo. A jednocześnie... – Oparł czoło o szybę, znów czując przytłaczający ciężar zmęczenia. – Jednocześnie mam wrażenie, że wieczność minęła.

-Wieczność to bardzo dużo czasu, Obi-Wanie.- Głos Jeimora był zaskakująco łagodny.

Obi-Wan podniósł głowę i odszukał spojrzenie kruka.

– Zawsze byłeś przewodnikiem? – zapytał.

Ptak zaczął wydziobywać jakąś luźną nitkę z oparcia krzesła.

-Czas nie ma dla mnie wielkiego znaczenia, dzieciaku.-

Drzwi do Sali Narad uchyliły się i Obi-Wan usłyszał w myślach głos Yody, zapraszający do wejścia.

– Pora na nas – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę, a Jeimor w kilku podskokach przeniósł się z oparcia na jego ramię. Kiedy wchodzili do sali, Obi-Wan uświadomił sobie, że Jeimor wcale nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

 

Wchodził powoli, ostrożnie, niepewien, czego się właściwie spodziewa. Umieszczone wzdłuż ścian lampy były zapalone i rozpraszały ciemność. Całe popołudnie Obi-Wan szalał po magazynach, próbując znaleźć dla siebie ubranie inne niż śnieżnobiałe. Zdecydowanie nie miał na takie ochoty. Wreszcie Jeimor coś znalazł: czarne legginsy, tunikę spodnią i wierzchnią oraz kaftan, tego samego koloru. Kiedyś sam ich widok wzbudziłby w Obi-Wanie lekki niepokój, ponieważ bardzo nieliczni Jedi decydowali się nosić czerń. Dziś wystarczyło, że dotknął materiału i ogarnęło go poczucie, że to właściwy wybór. Jedynym wyjątkiem był płaszcz z miękkiego, jasnoszarego materiału, którego kolor przypominał mu niepokojące światło przedświtu.

Na miejscu było tylko sześcioro członków Rady. Dwoje zginęło na Geonosis, a pozostali ciągle jeszcze tam byli, nadzorując porządki i przygotowując pościg za przywódcami Separatystów. Ci, który wrócili na Coruscant, zajmowali miejsca obok siebie: Mace Windu, Mistrz Yoda, Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin i Shaak Ti, którą Obi-Wan pamiętał jako Rycerza.

Gapili się na niego; odpowiedział tym samym. Jeimor poruszył się na jego ramieniu, skrępowany tak wieloma spojrzeniami. Po nieskończenie długiej chwili ciszy odezwała się Shaak Ti.

– Niezły fryz, Obi-Wanie.

Absurd tych słów sprawił, że Obi-Wan wybuchł śmiechem, wreszcie pochylając się w powitalnym ukłonie. Jeimor coraz lepiej opanowywał niespadanie z ramienia przy takich ruchach.

– Niezłe krzesełko, Shaak Ti – wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

– Ładnie błyszczy, co? – zgodziła się Togrutanka.

– Dziękuję – powiedział jej Obi-Wan. – Chyba bardzo tego potrzebowałem.

– A ja potrzebowałabym drinka – stwierdziła Mistrzyni Adi Gallia, przyglądając mu się z przekrzywioną głową. – Na bogów, chłopcze! _Spójrz_ na siebie!

Obi-Wan ciągle odczuwał maniakalną potrzebę wybuchnięcia śmiechem i z całych sił zagryzł wargi, żeby się powstrzymać. Jakiś fragment umysłu kusił go, żeby stanąć bliżej, pozwolić Mistrzom na poszturchiwanie palcami, potwierdzanie, że tak, naprawdę tu stoi.

– Rozumiem, że już im powiedziałeś, Mistrzu – stwierdził, zerkając na Yodę.

Stary Mistrz skinął głową,

– Prawdę znać, przynajmniej połowa Rady musi. Może potrzebować pomocy naszej będziesz. Pomocy twojej my _na pewno_ potrzebujemy.

– Mistrz Yoda zdradził nam, że najwyraźniej... – Windu wykonał niesprecyzowany ruch ręką. – Wróciłeś, żeby rozprawić się z Sithem. – Zamknął oczy i ścisnął opuszkami nasadę nosa. – Słodka Mocy. Obi-Wanie Kenobi, jakim cudem stoisz przed nami?

– Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze Obi-Wan. – Jakby to... Rozmawiałem z kimś, powtarzałem, że równowaga została zachwiana. A potem obudziłem się na Geonosis, wyglądając jak wyglądam, z sarkastycznym ptakiem za towarzysza.

Jeimor zakrakał i pociągnął Obi-Wana za ucho.

-Wolę określenie "obdarzony sardonicznym poczuciem humoru".-

Ki-Adi Mundi wyglądał, jakby najchętniej poszedł po tego drinka z Mistrzynią Gallią.

– Jestem cereańskim Mistrzem Jedi, a to... To jest coś niesłyszanego, Obi-Wanie. Nie wspominając nawet o tym, co można w tobie wyczuć... – umilkł, kręcąc głową.

Zdezorientowany Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi.

– Co takiego wyczuwasz?

– Potęgę – odpowiedział Mistrz Tiin, przyglądając się stojącemu przed nim Jedi z zaciekawieniem. – Surową, dziką, nieskrępowaną potęgę.

– Jakby pełzała tuż pod twoją skórą – wymruczała Shaak, zamykając oczy. – Mogłoby się wydawać, że jeśli tylko spojrzę w odpowiedni sposób, będę w stanie ją zobaczyć.

– Do Jasnej Strony, potęga ta nie należy – oświadczył Yoda, wpatrując się intensywnie w Obi-Wana. – Ale Ciemnością także nie jest. Istnieje i czeka. Będziesz mógł jej użyć, będzie ci pomocą. Inni mogą nie zrozumieć. Lękać się ciebie, mogą.

– Cóż, jeżeli to sprawi, że ludzie będą mnie unikać, nie mam nic przeciwko – stwierdził Obi-Wan, chowając dłonie w miękkich rękawach szarego płaszcza. – Im mniej osób będzie się wokół mnie kręciło, próbując wybadać, dlaczego nie jestem... martwy, tym lepiej.

Mistrz Windu ściągnął wargi.

– Zaiste. Yoda ochrzcił cię Benem Larsem, twoim dawnym imieniem. Po długiej dyskusji zgodziliśmy się, że im mniej zamieszania wywołasz w Świątyni, tym lepiej.

– Chociażby dlatego, że nie chcielibyśmy zaalarmować Sitha – dodał Mistrz Mundi. – To by ci nie ułatwiło zadania.

Obi-Wan skinął głową. Miał dwa lata, kiedy rodzice postanowili zmienić mu imię i nigdy się nie dowiedział, co stało za taką decyzją. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, zawsze był Obi-Wanem, więc nie rozmawiał na ten temat z Qui-Gonem. Nie było niczego, co mogłoby naprowadzić jego dawnego Mistrza na trop. Ucieszył go ten przypadek. Obi-Wan Kenobi mógł pozostać martwy.

Mistrz Windu nie spuszczał z niego przeszywającego wzroku.

– Dręczy nas ciekawość: co kazało ci ścigać Dooku na Geonosis?

– Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, nazwałbym to przypadkiem, Mistrzu Windu – odpowiedział Obi-Wan, starannie dobierając słowa. – Znalazłem statek Qui... Mistrza Jinna i... – Zamknął oczy, ciągle żywo pamiętając wstrząs tamtego pierwszego kontaktu. – Posiadam teraz umiejętności psychometryczne. Byłem w stanie wyczuć, co się stało. Uwolniłem droida, R4, od ogranicznika, a on w zamian za to zaoferował mi transport i pozwolił uaktualnić wiedzę. W trakcie bitwy zauważyłem Dooku i ruszyłem za nim, ponieważ to było coś, co _powinienem_ zrobić.

– Powinieneś? – powtórzył Mistrz Tiin, marszcząc brwi. – Emocje kazały ci dołączyć do bitwy?

– Nie ufam emocjom, ufam Mocy – zripostował Obi-Wan. To znał, tę intelektualną wojnę z Radą. Do tej muzyki mógł tańczyć.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Mistrz Tiin uśmiechnął się i pochylił głowę. – Mądra odpowiedź. Kontynuuj, proszę.

Obi-Wan powtórzył Radzie historię, którą opowiedział już raz Mistrzowi Yodzie, a następnie, na polecenie Mistrza Windu, rozpoczął szczegółową relację z pojedynku. Gdzieś w trakcie opowieści usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W podobnie gorących momentach często się zdarzało, że kolejne punkty dnia Rady nakładały się na siebie, a Mistrzowie, Rycerze i Padawani mijali się stadami.

– A więc przed śmiercią nie powiedział ani słowa o Sithcie – westchnęła zawiedziona Shaak Ti.

– Obawiam się, że nie – potwierdził Obi-Wan. – Sprawiał wrażenie chętnego raczej do drwin niż do dzielenia się przydatnymi wiadomościami.

– Nie licząc Mistrza Jinna, spędziłeś najwięcej czasu w obecności Dooku po jego Upadku. Co o nim myślisz? – zapytał Saesee Tiin.

– Był szalony – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Obi-Wan. – Mógłbym zrozumieć wypełniającą go Ciemność, ale wydawał się... Wytrącony z równowagi. Kiedy stracił kontrolę, nie pozostało w nim wiele z dawnego Mistrza Jedi.

– To prawda – rozległ się znajomy głos i Obi-Wan zamarł, sparaliżowany. – Nie wiele zostało tam człowieka, którego niegdyś znałem.

Obi-Wan odwrócił się i zobaczył Anakina Skywalkera i Qui-Gona Jinna, stojących kilka kroków w lewo i z tyłu, najwyraźniej przywołanych przez Radę, żeby uczestniczyli w rozmowie o pokonaniu Dooku. _Niechtoniechtoniechto,_ pomyślał, wracając spojrzeniem ku Radzie i walcząc z pokusą zgromienia Yody wzrokiem. Podstępny mały troll. _Nie wyprow_ _a_ _dzisz mnie z równowagi w ten sposób._ Nie zdziwił się, kiedy w zielonych oczach starożytnego Mistrza błysnęło rozbawienie.

Następnie Obi-Wan został zmuszony do wysłuchania szczegółowego raportu Qui-Gona. Stwierdzenie, że nie była to szczególna przyjemność, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem i dobrze się złożyło, że zarówno Dooku jak i Jango Fett, który miał swój udział w torturowaniu Gui-Gona, byli martwi. Dzięki temu Obi-Wan nie musiał walczyć z pokusą odszukania łowcy nagród i własnoręcznego urwania mu głowy.

Czuł, że zasycha mu w gardle. Człowiek, który przez prawie połowę życia Obi-Wana był centrum jego świata, stał teraz tuż obok, dotykalny, ciepły i _prawdziwy_ – a on nie mógł nic zrobić. Nieuważnie wysłuchał reszty raportu, wyglądając przez okno na odległe światła pojazdów i pozwalając, żeby ruch oraz mnogość wyczuwalnych form życia ukoiły jego wzburzone emocje. Naprawdę był teraz bliżej Żywej Mocy niż kiedykolwiek, a jeśli to nie był złośliwy żart losu, to Obi-Wan nie wiedział, co nim było.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pogrążył się w lekkim transie i ocknął się dopiero, kiedy ktoś się do niego zwrócił. Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan poderwał głowę i skupił wzrok na fałdach ubrania dawnego Mistrza, ponieważ sama myśl o tym, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, wydawała się nie do zniesienia.

– Przepraszam, chyba ciągle jeszcze jestem zmęczony. Co mówiłeś?

Qui-Gon westchnął.

– Pytałem, dlaczego powinniśmy ci zaufać, Benie Larsie. Wybacz, ale twoja walka z moim... Z Hrabią Dooku rozegrała się w wyjątkowo sprzyjającym momencie.

Obi-Wan kolejny raz powstrzymał chęć zagryzienia wargi. Koniec końców, zabił temu człowiekowi Mistrza, jakkolwiek pokręcony by on nie był.

– Przypuszczam, że nie macie powodu. W istocie byłem nieobecny naprawdę długo. Nie wiem nawet, czy nasze ścieżki kiedykolwiek by się przycięły. Tylko że jestem... Mam dar jasnowidzenia, do pewnego stopnia. Moc mnie wezwała, wskazała, że jestem potrzebny. Co prawda nie wiem, czy odpowiedziałbym na to wezwanie, gdybym wiedział, do czego konkretnie jestem potrzebny – zakończył, nie bez żalu. Stoczył dość pojedynków z Sithami, żeby wystarczyło mu na całe życie, a tu proszę, stał u progu polowania na kolejnego. Musiał być _szalony._

-Niiieee, tylko martwy- podpowiedział Jeimor i Obi-Wan z trudem zapanował nad maniackim chichotem.

Mistrz Yoda parsknął.

– Na wezwanie, odpowiedziałbyś – stwierdził. – Ciężko ranny, byłeś. Ale się uleczyłeś, bez innych Jedi pomocy. Towarzysza twego to sprawka, hym?

Obi-Wan spuścił wzrok, niewytłumaczalnie zawstydzony, kiedy uwaga Rady znów skupiła się na jego osobie.

– Tak.

– Widziałem, kiedy Dooku cię ranił – wyburczał Qui-Gon, a Obi-Wan niemal czuł na sobie jego przeszywający wzrok. – W najlepszym razie powinieneś być unieruchomiony.

_Przypuszczam, że nie możesz umrzeć dwa razy w ten sam sposób,_ pomyślał Obi-Wan i tym razem naprawdę z trudem pohamował śmiech. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się opanować, wyjaśnił:

– Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób działa nasza więź. To coś nowego i na razie obaj się uczymy. Tak naprawdę nie rozumiem wielu rzeczy. Nie udaję też, że jest inaczej.

– Hym... – Yoda przyjrzał mu się łagodnie. – A jak ty się czujesz?

– Zdezorientowany, Mistrzu – przyznał Obi-Wan, nie widząc potrzeby, żeby kłamać. – Nie jestem pewien, gdzie należę.

– Innym, o tym zadecydować pozwól – zalecił Yoda. – Walczyłeś dzielnie, przeciwko potężnemu wrogowi, w obronie innych. Błahostka to nie jest.

Nagle – zbyt późno – Obi-Wan zrozumiał, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

– Mistrzu, nie. Jestem tylko nieudanym Padawanem. Zrobiłem tylko... – Zamilkł, widząc, jak sprytnie został schwytany, jak elegancko zastawiono pułapkę. Upewnili się nawet, że Qui-Gon i Anakin są świadkami.

– Zrobiłeś tylko to, co powinien zrobić każdy Jedi – dokończył w jego imieniu Mistrz Windu. – Rada zgadza się z opinią Mistrza Yody. Zostałeś przywrócony na łono Zakonu, Benie Larsie, ze wszystkimi przywilejami należnymi Rycerzowi.

Obi-Wan mógł się tylko gapić bezradnie. Nigdy nie... Przecież nie po to, do cholery, wrócił z krainy zmarłych, żeby zostać Rycerzem!

– Ale... Ale...

Mistrz Yoda zachichotał, a wtórował mu Jeimor. Anakin posłał mu nieśmiały, zachęcający uśmiech. O dziwo, to właśnie ten uśmiech pomógł mu odzyskać równowagę.

– Dziękuję wam, Mistrzowie – oświadczył, kłaniając się niezgrabnie. – Postaram się nie zawieść zaufania, które we mnie pokładacie.

Mistrz Windu odchylił się na fotelu, wyraźnie zadowolony.

– Liczymy na to.

 

 

**Inertia**

 

 

Qui-Gon obserwował ukradkiem gamę przeciwstawnych emocji, przebiegających przez twarz Bena Larsa. Duma, nadzieja, niedowierzanie, nawet gniew błysnął na moment w szarych tęczówkach. Jego ubranie stanowiło interesujący wybór – beże zostały porzucone na korzyść czerni – ale Qui-Gon miał rację. W pełnych szatach Zakonu miedzianowłosy szermierz prezentował się znakomicie.

Wreszcie emocje skryły się za nieprzeniknioną maską Jedi, chociaż Lars nie powstrzymał się przed sięgnięciem dłonią do lśniących kruczych piór. Kruk odpowiedział jakimś uspokajającym nonsensem i potarł zamkniętym dziobem o policzek człowieka. Cokolwiek Lars twierdził na temat charakteru Jeimora, łączyła ich szczera sympatia. Qui-Gon odkrył ze zdziwieniem, że ta myśl go cieszy. Nikt nie powinien być skazany na samotne stawianie czoła światu.

– W sprawie Sitha nie możemy na razie zrobić wiele poza czekaniem – stwierdził Mace, rzucając Qui-Gonowi surowe spojrzenie i marszcząc czoło.

– Dooku był przywódcą Separatystów i główną siłą, dążącą do utworzenia ich armii. Teraz, gdy ta siła zniknęła, trudno przewidzieć, co nastąpi. Kanclerz Palpatine przygotowuje armię klonów na wypadek wojny, ale są szanse, że do wojny nie dojdzie.

– Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, przyszłość zamglona jest – oświadczył Yoda. W jego zmrużonych oczach zamigotały iskierki gniewu. – I my gotowi być musimy.

– Niech Moc będzie z nami wszystkimi – westchnął Mace, tym prostym zwrotem odsyłając wezwanych Jedi i kończąc spotkanie Rady.

Qui-Gon dotknął rękojeści dodatkowego miecza, który nosił ze sobą, od kiedy podniósł go z podłogi w hangarze Separatystów. Echo Obi-Wana, ostatnia pozostałość po jego Padawanie, zniknęło nieodwracalnie. Miecz znów był tylko narzędziem, nawet jeżeli wspomnienie rąk, które go zbudowały, pozostało dla Qui-Gona cenną pamiątką.

– Rycerzu Larsie – odezwał się niezbyt pewnie, robiąc krok w stronę mężczyzny, który nawet się nie poruszył, kiedy zostali zwolnieni. – Gratuluję.

Lars drgnął i uniósł głowę, zaskoczony, uciekając wzrokiem, zanim ich oczy mogły się spotkać.

– Dziękuję – powiedział. Całe jego ciało wyrażało niepokój. – Mam nadzieję, że okażę się tego warty.

– Cóż, wątpię, żeby przyznali rangę Rycerza komuś, kogo nie uznaliby za godnego – stwierdził sucho Qui-Gon. – Chociaż jestem pewien, że ciągle żałują dnia, w którym ja ją otrzymałem.

Lars obdarzył go bladym uśmiechem. Nawet bez tego zielono-niebieskiego odcienia, który musiał się Qui-Gonowi przywidzieć, oczy młodego Jedi były jasne i piękne.

Jinn wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Takie myśli nie mogły prowadzić do niczego dobrego.

– Możesz zaprzeczać, ile ci się podoba, Rycerzu Lars. Widziałem cię na polu bitwy i widziałem, jak stawiłeś czoła Radzie z elegancją, jakiej ja nigdy nie byłem w stanie osiągnąć. Zasłużyłeś na tę rangę.

Ben Lars wreszcie na niego spojrzał, pozwalając, by ich oczy się spotkały. Szare tęczówki łatwo mogłyby stać się lodowate, a jednak wypełniało je ciepło. I gdzieś tam, ukryty za ciepłem, ogromny smutek. Przez chwilę Qui-Gon pragnął poznać jego przyczynę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Lars. – To... wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– Proszę – odpowiedział Qui-Gon, świadomy, że Anakin stoi obok i słucha uważnie. – Jednakowoż... Coś mnie zastanawia. – Odczepił od pasa miecz Obi-Wana i wyciągnął przed siebie.

Lars rzucił okiem na miecz i odwrócił wzrok, jakby sam widok broni go parzył.

– Przepraszam, że tego użyłem – wyszeptał. – Nie chciałem sprawić ci przykrości.

Qui-Gon z trudem powstrzymał skrzywienie. Wiedział przecież, że to z jego powodu Ben został ranny w trakcie pojedynku. Szybko sobie nie wybaczy tego potknięcia w samokontroli.

– Nie. To ty mi wybacz, proszę. Moja reakcja mogła kosztować cię życie, a mimo wszystko dobrze ten miecz wykorzystałeś. Przyjmij go, proszę – zaoferował, nabierając pewności co do swojej decyzji dopiero kiedy wypowiedział słowa na głos. Miał wrażenie, że to właściwa decyzja. Być może wreszcie powinien zostawić przeszłość za sobą.

– Ja... Nie ma nic do wybaczenia, Mistrzu Jinn. – Lars nerwowo zwilżył wargi. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany i Qui-Gon przeklął swoją głupotę, wiedząc, że to on jest winny. Jego gniew zrobił absolutnie _koszmarne_ pierwsze wrażenie na Benie Larsie. – I dziękuję, ale nie mogę przyjąć miecza. Czuję, że powinienem zbudować swój własny. Niemniej, dziękuję za propozycję. – Lars skończył i ukłonił się.

Qui-Gon schował miecz, zaskoczony i zbity z pantałyku. Maniery Larsa sprawdziłyby się zarówno w Senacie, jak i na królewskim dworze i ktokolwiek był odpowiedzialny za jego trening, powinien dostać w łeb za dopuszczenie, żeby Zakon stracił z oczu tak zdolnego Padawana.

Minął ich Mace, kłaniając się i zatrzymując na chwilę.

– Ben, jeśli zechcesz mi towarzyszyć, pomogę ci zorganizować kwaterę. Mamy... – Zawahał się. – ...Po Geonosis mamy dużo wolnego miejsca.

Qui-Gon westchnął.

– Wiadomo już, kiedy się odbędzie memoriał? – zapytał.

Mace potrząsnął głową.

– Jeszcze nie. Kiedy będzie wiadomo, wyślemy wiadomość do wszystkich centrów komunikacyjnych w Świątyni. Qui-Gonie, wy dwaj powinniście odwiedzić własne kwatery. Ciągle wyglądasz okropnie. Odpocznijcie, to rozkaz.

Qui-Gon skrzywił się w odpowiedzi.

– Nie jesteś moją niańką, Mace Windu.

– Jasne, ale są takie dni, kiedy czuję się, jakbym nią był – zripostował Mace. – Rycerzu Larsie, za mną.

– Poczekajcie.

Mace i Lars odwrócili się i wyglądali na równie zaskoczonych jak Qui-Gon, który znów zaczął mówić, nie przemyślawszy dokładnie, co chciał powiedzieć. Wiedział tylko, że nie chciał tracić nowego Rycerza z oczu. Ben Lars był, jakby nie patrzeć, fascynującą postacią.

– Być może zechciałbyś nas kiedyś odwiedzić, Rycerzu Larsie – zaproponował.

– Proszę – dołączył Anakin, robiąc krok do przodu, z wyrazem szczerej nadziei na twarzy. – Ja... Twoje towarzystwo byłoby bardzo mile widziane, no i jesteśmy teraz tak jakby rodziną. Chciałbym mieć szansę lepiej cię poznać.

Lars przez chwilę wodził między nimi wzrokiem, niepewny. A potem kruk chwycił w dziób jego ucho i pociągnął. Lars skrzywił się, rzucił Jeimorowi karcące spojrzenie, wreszcie uśmiechnął się do czekających Jedi.

– Powiedziano mi właśnie, że tylko idiota odrzuciłby taką propozycję. Dziękuję wam. Czy macie coś przeciwko temu, żebym przyszedł z przyjacielem?

– Jeimor będzie zawsze mile widziany w moim domu – odpowiedział Qui-Gon, schylając głowę przed krukiem. Ptak również kiwnął łebkiem, naśladując Qui-Gona z niepokojącą dokładnością.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Mace przeżył moment niepokoju, kiedy obserwował Qui-Gona i Skywalkera, podchodzących do Obi-Wana. _Nie,_ poprawił się w myślach. _Do_ _Ben_ _a_ _Lars_ _a_ _._ Powinien zacząć myśleć o nim w ten sposób, bo w przeciwnym razie otworzy usta w niewłaściwej chwili i cały pomysł z zamianą imienia runie. Niepokój minął, kiedy Mace zobaczył, że oczy Bena rozjaśniają się w uśmiechu. Dużym zaskoczeniem było zaproszenie ze strony Qui-Gona, ale, na bogów, Qui-Gon Jinn nie wyglądał na tak... _ożywionego_ od lat.

Windu wyprowadził Bena z Sali Narad, pocieszając się myślą, że może ci dwaj zdołają jakoś dojść do porozumienia. Jeśli dla niego było tak oczywiste, że Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan nie mogą bez siebie żyć, wkrótce zauważą to także pozostali mieszkańcy Świątyni.

Skierował się do swojego biura, pewien, że nikogo tam nie zastaną. Było o wiele za późno na zwykły tłum namolnych Nowicjuszy, poszukujących Padawanów i rozżalonych Rycerzy.

Ben machnięciem ręki zamknął drzwi i usiadł, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Kruk zeskoczył z jego ramienia, znalazł sobie miejsce na oparciu krzesła i zajął się układaniem piór. Mace przyglądał się temu nieufnie. Przez połowę czasu Jeimor zachowywał się jak zwyczajny ptak. Przez drugą połowę wydawał się być żywymi drzwiami, hebanowoskrzydłym przewodnikiem dusz, o którym opowiadał Yoda.

Mace stanął naprzeciwko Bena i poczuł, że na usta wypływa mu szczery uśmiech.

– Muszę przyznać, że mimo wszystko dobrze cię znowu widzieć – powiedział, wyciągając rękę.

Ben też się uśmiechnął i wyciągnął rękę, ale kiedy tylko dotknął palców Windu, cofnął się gwałtownie, zapatrzony w coś wielkimi, niewidzącymi oczami.

– Co jest? – zaniepokoił się Mace. – O co chodzi?

– Przepraszam – wydyszał Ben, kuląc się na krześle i ciasno otaczając się ramionami. – Zapomniałem, że... – Potrząsnął głową. – Gdybym wcześniej lubił psychometrię, z pewnością teraz bym ją znienawidził. – Zadrżał. – Ten widok wcale nie był mi potrzebny.

– Co zobaczyłeś? – zapytał Windu, klękając przy Benie.

– Mój... Mój pogrzeb. – Ben wziął kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów. Kruk delikatnie pogładził go dziobem po włosach. – Musiałeś o tym myśleć.

– To prawda – przyznał Windu, czując przenikający go dreszcz. Nawet psychometria Quinlana Vosa nie była aż tak dokładna, przynajmniej nie jeśli chodziło o żywe istoty. – Przepraszam.

Ben roześmiał się ponuro.

– Nie przepraszaj. Ciągle nie mam pojęcia, jak mógłbym to chociaż w części kontrolować.

Mace pokiwał głową, wstał i usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka. Wstukał "wolne kwatery" i przebiegł wzrokiem listę, nie przestając mówić. – Twoje zadanie jest diabelnie trudne, Obi-Wanie – zaczął, uznając, że najbezpieczniej będzie zmienić temat. – Szukaliśmy Lorda Sithów przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, bez powodzenia. – Fakt ten bardzo go irytował. Najwyraźniej Zakon stał się tak ślepy, że przeoczył Ucznia Sitha we własnych szeregach. Czy nawet ci, którzy znali go najlepiej, niczego nie poczuli? W takim razie Mistrz mógł żyć pod ich nosem i też by nic nie zauważyli.

– Wiem, Mistrzu Windu – westchnął Ben, opuszczając ramiona. – Ale Jeimor i Moc są zgodni co do tego, że właśnie po to wróciłem. Praktycznie _domagałem się_ tego. Tylko nie... Nie wiedziałem wtedy, w co dokładnie się pakuję. Nie wiedziałem, że minęło tyle czasu – wyszeptał.

Mace uchwycił pustkę w jego spojrzeniu. Nie zdawał sobie z tego wcześniej sprawy, nie był nawet pewien, czy Yoda wie.

– Wiele się zmieniło – powiedział łagodnie. – Ale przekonasz się, że wiele rzeczy jest wciąż takich samych.

– Czuję się, jakbym dryfował w pustce. – Ben oparł splecione ręce na kolanie. Mace obserwował go przez chwilę, zwracając uwagę na to jak Moc – czy cokolwiek to było – zrekompensowała Obi-Wanowi stracone dziesięć lat. Pokręcił głową. Powrót z martwych musiał być traumatyczny sam w sobie, ale powrót w ciele o dziesięć lat starszym raczej nie pomógł.

A potem Ben podniósł głowę i miał na twarzy ironiczny uśmieszek, tak znajomy, że Windu trudno było zrozumieć, jakim cudem Qui-Gon tego nie widzi, jakim cudem nie rozpoznaje swojego Padawana. _Obi-Wana_.

– Jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś, czegokolwiek – zaczął Windu, jednocześnie zaznaczając wybraną przez siebie kwaterę i wprowadzając niezbędne dane. – Przyjdź do mnie bez wahania. Nie pozwolę ci zapomnieć, kim jesteś.

Wydrukował stronę flimplastu, zawierającą informacje o nowej kwaterze Bena Larsa oraz potrzebne mu kody dostępu. Jocasta Nu zapewne spróbuje ukręcić mu głowę, kiedy się zorientuje, że Mace dał Benowi kody do wszystkich pomieszczeń Archiwum, także tych z ograniczeniami.

– Dziękuję, Mistrzu Windu. – Ben wstał i przyjął flimplast. – Będę... Będę o tym pamiętał.

Mace obserwował, jak wychodzą – Jeimor znów na swoim miejscu na ramieniu Bena – i uśmiechał się. Znalazł Benowi apartament w tej części kompleksu, którą zamieszkiwali Qui-Gon Jinn i Anakin Skywalker. Spotkanie było nieuniknione, a gdyby jednak go uniknęli – Mace był dziwnie pewny, że wtedy do akcji wkroczy starożytny troll.

 

_You must have been warned against letting the golden hours slip by; but some of them are golden_

_only because we let them slip by._

_~ James M. Barrie_

 

 


End file.
